


Pyrophilia

by Illiterateprincessa



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Age Difference, Camelot, Cheating, Dragons, F/M, Love Triangle, Occasionally explicit, Office Sex, Piano sex...?, Strickler is in love with two people and now he doesn't know what to do, Suggestive Themes, Teacher X Teacher, Trauma, eye-rolling drama, pyrophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illiterateprincessa/pseuds/Illiterateprincessa
Summary: "This world is cruel, but it's a world worth fighting for..."Rowenna Viserion was seeking a mundane life in Arcadia, to start fresh as the new music teacher, but her plans are cut short when she gets entangled with the Trollhunter. Things get more complicated when the suave and charming history teacher just so happens to be plotting to kill her. It seems even when she actively tries to avoid trouble, it somehow snakes its way back into her life...Stricklander has been awaiting the day, Gunmar would reign over the Earth again. That the day would come when he'd finally gain all respect and glory for himself. He wasn't going to let anyone in his way. Not even himself...





	1. Gotta Start Somewhere

  
  


_ Her dream was to make it in the human world. But even outside of Avalon, the fight for survival and the fight for the world seems to continue when trolls begin to worm their way into her life. Moving to Arcadia was probably Rowena's best regret in life... _

  
  


Rowenna set up all the instruments she had from her old penthouse studio back in New York. The school’s dinky, rusty instruments just wouldn’t do it for her. If she was gonna teach the next generation about music she should at least do it properly. She ran her fingers on the cello’s smooth, burgundy base fondly. 

 

It’s so long since she’s touched a proper string instrument. During the span of her whole career she hadn’t touched the classical side of her for decades, and couldn’t find the time with her busy schedule to really reconnect with that part of herself. She took the bow in hand and ran it through the string slowly, drawing out a long hearty note that tickled her ears pleasantly. And without really paying attention, her body moved by itself, with graceful fluid motions she managed out a little ensemble that came from the top of her head. The sound was warm and full. The cello: an instrument that was powerful, and mighty but also gentle and smooth. It felt so right...playing the chords again. She just couldn’t stop. 

 

She closed her eyes and just let her mind and ears do the work as she listened to herself carefully, the tempo in her head steady, assuring her strides were in sync to the metronome that ticked in her mind. Before she knew it she was lost in the music. She would’ve stayed there until school started if only an out of temp clap interrupted her solo symphony. She gasped a little, and ceased her hand, the music ending abruptly as claps filled the room. Rowenna looked to the door to find a man applauding.

 

“Bravo. You must be the young music teacher the faculty has been raving about. I’m so sorry for disturbing you, but I couldn’t help but investigate where such a beautiful noise was coming from. ” he says, his voice as deep and rich as the cello’s warm bass notes. A blush arose onto Rowenna’s freckled face, she averted her eyes and set the bow down on the stand beside her. 

 

“I-I don’t know if I’m really worth raving about. I’m flattered you liked my piece, Mr….?”

 

“Strickler, Walt Strickler. I’m the history teacher at this school. And who might you be?”

 

“Rowenna Viserion, nice to meet you” she says putting her hand out for a shake, only to be surprise as he took her hand and placed a kiss atop her knuckle. 

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs.Viserion.” he responds with a smile, his piercing green eyes catching her completely off guard. His whole demeanor in general had her swept off her feet. If all the teachers are this hospitable, working here would be a cakewalk.  

 

She replied with a nervous laugh, “Oh, I’m not married. It’s just Ms.Viserion.”

“Ah, I see. My apologies, it’s a surprise someone as charming as you hasn’t been bombarded by proposal.” he remarks. She laughs at how very true his statement was. 

 

She puts the cello in its case along with its bow. She looks him over briefly noting his appearance. Noticing every meticulous feature. A tall man, his posture reflecting nothing but authority and sophistication. His green eyes holding something alert and careful. His demeanor was nothing short of mature and cultured. He approached her with such politeness, Rowenna was caught completely off guard.  She’s never met a guy like him. He seemed more refine, like well-aged wine. Not like the frat boys and creepers that lurked the streets of Beverly Hills. 

 

“So, what kind of music are you into?” Rowenna asks polishing the small viola in her hand. 

 

“I’m not one for anything too extreme. Call me old-fashioned, but nothing beats the classics.”

 

A smile crept onto her face. She knew there was something she liked about him. And it wasn’t his mesmerizing green eyes. 

 

“There’s not enough appreciation for the classics,  what’s your favorite piece?”

 

“Vivaldi has a certain... **charm** to his music. And you?” 

 

Rowenna catches his emphasis on the word, but thinks nothing of it. Just her instincts going off. 

 

“I really like Beethoven. Generic I know, but I can’t help but appreciate someone like him. Beethoven is a striver, a struggler, someone who always writes like he has something to prove, and who was talented enough to prove it. He perfected and then shattered the constraints of Classical form. Those who know his work better appreciate some of his subtler and quieter works, along with those thunderous symphonies and rumbling middle-period piano sonatas. They like the late string quartets and the late piano sonatas, for example, both of which are almost indescribably rich, and which seem to speak not only to the great man wrestling with his demons, but also the frail man making peace with his mortality and frailty.” She had gotten so lost in her own fascination she lost track of her words, and once again blushing, embarrassed of herself for allowing herself to geek out. She couldn’t handle looking him in the face, who was probably rocking an awkward smile as she spoke nothing but nonsense.

 

“Sorry, I must sound like a madwoman.” she murmured tucking her platinum blonde hair behind her ear. 

 

He laughs, good and hearty and responds, “Don’t be, I find your enthusiasm refreshing. You’re insight is very interesting. Man struggling to overcome the monsters that won’t stop at nothing to crush his spirit. He used those demons for his own benefit, and in turn created marvelous works of music that people across time can enjoy for eternity.” 

 

“He took his despair and created something out of it instead of succumbing to it. That shows a lot of valor.”

 

“Not a lot of people your age show such appreciation. Classical music is now a marginalized thing, despite its manifest superiority to much of the junk people listen to nowadays. It is associated with the geriatric and elitist, even though it is the shared possession of all humankind, and one of our great gifts to ourselves as a species. People who haven’t had the chance to develop their ears find it dull. It’s good to know that there is still some hope for the youth.” 

 

“Never forget the OGs. They’re the reason why we value music so much now. Their music left an impact on the world and our culture.”

 

Upon arriving to his office, Strickler had heard the faint sound of music he hasn’t heard in nearly decades. The familiar whimsical tune he listened to a millenia ago played throughout the hall. The music had lured him to the worn out and abandoned music room. Now repainted, and renovated with sound-proof doors and walls. Before the renovation, they band and orchestra kids would have to use the gym as their music room, those conditions plus the shabby instruments had driven most of them out. When he crept into the room, upon opening the door, the music had just flood out, ambushing him. He had followed the music to be pleasantly surprised by who the new music teacher was. 

 

He was expecting a pretentious professor from Arcadia Community College, who snides and spits on the music of the youth. The previous teacher was a forty year old college dropout who runs on nothing but kale, soybeans, and columbian coffee. He’s as inferior as it gets. 

 

Instead, there sat a young woman, with long platinum blonde hair tied in a high ponytail that flowed behind her back. Her right ear was littered with piercings, and on her delicate, freckled nose was a clasped gold septum ring. He caught a glimpse at her eyes, silvery blue that resembled glistening frost. He wasn’t sure what to make of the young musician that played before him, and he didn’t have the focus to observe her as the song enchanted him completely. Her appearance contradicted her personality and how she went about her day. 

 

How can someone who appears so bold and gritty be so soft-spoken and seemingly intelligent. 

 

Not only was she captivating, she was enlightened, bright, a breath of fresh air. She spoke so eloquently, and her awkward demeanor made her all the more endearing. A rare gem amongst the rough edges of the earth. She scurried all over her room, setting up stands and chairs for her students as her eyes took a quick glance at the clock. He really didn’t want their conversation to end, but he had a feeling he’d be seeing her in the future. 

“Jesus, how did time pass me like that?” she muttered. 

“I do hope we encounter each other more often, Ms. Viserion. Have a good afternoon” he says before exiting. Rowenna goes along to see him out and responds with a prize winning smile that warms Strickler to the core.

 

“Have a good afternoon, Mr.Strickler.”

  
  


The school day went by like a breeze, the students were quick to engage in Rowenna’s class, except the few who had no other choice than music, but she was determined to get them to be interested. She was on her lunch break, and before she headed out one of her students, Tobias Domzalski, approached her with a braced smile. 

 

“Great lesson, Ms. V. Don’t mind the buttsnacks filling the tubas up with soda.”

 

She merely shrugged followed by a somewhat frustrated sigh, bringing a hand to the side of her head. “Was I too harsh on them?”

 

Toby averted his eyes for a moment trying to pick out his words carefully.

 

“Well that gives me my answer. I swear I’m really nice…”

 

“Hey, I don’t blame you for blowing up. Anyways, I gotta blast. I’ll see you tomorrow, Ms.V! Can’t wait to start playing more music!”

 

Rowenna smiled, still thinking of how great Toby was playing. His music theory was something to uphold, and his technique was impeccable. 

 

Starting off as a music teacher was an odd path to choose, but she at least wanted to be recognized for her skills and not her appearance. After all, she wasn’t really talented. 

 

“You gotta start somewhere…” she muttered to herself as she began to rummage through her bag for her lunch, only to find something she hasn’t touched in a while.

 

“Crescendo”

 

The cover was a cracked marble wall, a single rose growing out of it, vines twisting and sprouting along the crack. On the back was a girl, a little girl, and hammer much too big and much too heavy for her to use. Small strands of light escaping through the cracks licking her face. 

 

It was her prized piece, and she made sure this last piece had meaning behind. That it wasn’t something for the consumers to just listen to. It was something they could feel. Something that left people speechless and enlightened, but confused and ignorant. To incorporate decades of music into something that people of all ages can listen to. But most importantly to tell the world she left behind goodbye. And she did it all by herself. 

 

She stuffs the album into her purse, and sits on her desk to eat her lunch. She plugs in her headphones and puts her playlist on shuffle. A soft-core rap song plays, the girl’s sultry childish voice caressing her ears, as she eats and starts searching for something the kids can start learning to play. She had gotten back her papers, testing the kids musical knowledge. If they can do simple solfege and play certain notes. Some were more talented which was exciting. Of course everyone played rather well. There wasn’t a huge influx of students but she was happy the majority were passionate, determined students. 

 

When she was finished, she clicked out of her documents and began searching for any nearby observatory. Back in New York she was lucky enough to live so close to an observatory. There were barely stars in the city, the observatory was a great place for stargazing. Griffith observatory was always a place of inspiration for Rowenna. It’s where she wrote her first couple songs she hoped to release soon. It always feels like musicians exaggerate. That writing music is enough to be happy. That there’s no other job in the world. There really isn’t. The glorified feeling every artist speaks of is as real as it gets. There are very few people who mean it, when they say they’re doing it all for the music. 

 

She was pleasantly surprised to find one at her local museum. A smile forms on her face, she marks a date on her phone to go, keeping in mind that she has a lot of work to do before getting any free time. She leaned in on her chair, and turned to view out the window. 

 

Life in Arcadia, a future in Arcadia, it all seemed so clear. No war, no pesky magic...

 

Living such a mundane life was only a dream at one point. She was forever  doomed fight a battle she never asked to be in...


	2. Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As evil prepares for their attack in the shadows, Rowenna finally has some down time, and Jim and Toby find out the truth about their beloved music teacher.

 

There’s nothing better than piles of paper and unwashed coffee cops littering your room. It’s three in the morning and Rowena has to show up at school in about two hours. Composing music for three classes and grading a gazillion papers was all she did. It seemed as if she was never going to have time for herself at all. Not even to work on her own music. As she signed off the last paper, she collapsed in her chair and stared at the ceiling of her not so mundane room. 

 

Not every twenty-four year old woman owns the amount of oddities that littered the office. Strange, and bizarre plants hung and grew atop the ceiling. Peculiar crystals that seemed to whisper were placed here and there. And if you stayed quiet, and just listened very carefully, you could hear soft giggling. And that wasn’t even the half of it. Rowena let out a groan and looked among the neglected lifeforms that were scattered throughout her room with disdain. She didn’t have enough time to play around with spells...

 

Never in her life did she think she’d be worrying about grading papers and meeting petty deadlines. At one point, living a life as normal as this was just a dream. Though she never found it in her heart to let go of her abnormal hobbies that she developed over the years. 

 

She scooped her binder and papers into her bag, stood up, and apologize with sincerity, “I’m sorry, my friends. I’ll be sure to make it up to you.”

 

“Incompetence! What kind of dragon are you!?” a voice squealed. Rowenna turned to the voice and saw the little mandrake whined. 

 

“Don’t be a brat! Remember who pulled you from the dirt. I promise to get the manure you like so much…”

 

Rowenna felt something soft and furry, rub against her leg, she looks down to find Pandora push a can of energy drink towards her. She knelt by the cat and began rubbing the back of its’ ears. Pandora purrs in response, her wing lifting a bit. Her hand drifts off to where the other wing would have been...

 

“Kiss ass…” the mandrake seethed before returning to its plot of dirt outside the window. It’s only been a week and things are starting off so slow (Not that she was really complaining). She recalled how the past week has been. Other than struggling to get some of the students motivated, the week has been...eventful

* * *

 

 

_ Day 3: _

 

_ As Rowenna locked the door to her classroom, she couldn’t help but hear another pair of keys jingle behind her. She turns around, and locked eyes with the handsome history teacher. He smiles warmly, twirling the keys in his finger. She waves back, and walks away, trying to avoid any further interactions. A simple smile already felt so scandalous… _

 

_ Day 5: _

 

_ “Goddamn asshole, how can that fart expect me to do all this by myself…” Rowenna muttered bitterly, her face etched with nothing but pure hatred towards her boss, her hands filled with nothing but essays and and binder, her bag was already filled to the brim with paperwork. As her hold on the papers began to sleep, she hoisted the mountain of papers into her arms, the strap of her purse now barely slung over her shoulder. She struggles to close the door to her classroom, and when she did, she cheered a small victory to herself. Her celebration was cut short as she realized that she had to now tackle the task of locking the door, but before she could even reach for her keys, her grip had slipped up. The papers all spilled onto the floor, with a distatisfying flutter.  _

 

_ “Son of a bitch!” she cursed shamelessly, sure she was alone as she was always the last person to leave campus...or so she thought. _

 

_ “My, such language Ms. Viserion…”  _

 

_ She jumps at the voice, and to her horror, finds Strickler standing over her. _

_ “Mr.Strickler!” she squeaked.  _

 

_ Rowena began to frantically gather the papers spread along the floor in a sporadic mess. She began to stutter incoherently, but despite this Strickler had understood one sentence. _

 

_ “What kind of sadist has the heart to give this much work!?”  _

 

_ “Let me help you with that, darling…” he says, kneeling down to gather her papers.  _

 

_ Rowena leaps to where his hand was hastily, “No you don’t have to…”, unfortunately she seems to have landed on his hand rather the paper he was grabbing. Her eyes lift up, and once again she was assaulted by his striking green eyes that seemed to look into her eyes intently. Strickler wasn’t expecting such bold actions. She’s been here for a week, and it didn’t take long to know Rowena was a timid young woman, and her clumsiness seemed to be the thing that got her in awkward situations such as this. Good thing he’s a master at recovery when it comes to awkward situations… _

 

_ Rowena was never one to be so nervous around a handsome man. In fact she was usually the one who’d keep her cool, and everyone else would be falling all over themselves. But not here. Not with Walter Strickler. She was anything but cool whenever he’s around.  _

 

_ He flashes her that smile...the one that makes her eyes widened and make her “casually” turn away. But this time, she was too petrified to do anything about her predicament.  _

 

_ “What kind of man would I be if I just left you to this god awful mess.” he added without really looking but keeping a discreet eye on her reaction, “and if ever you need any help with paperwork, I always finish early…” _

 

_ Of course he wasn’t surprised when a wavering smile appeared on her face, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He hadn’t noticed how long her hair was, and how nice she looked with it down. The only thing he hated about it was how much easier it was to hide her face from him… _

 

_ They both stood up, papers in hand. Strickler almost felt sorry as the weight in his arms was weighing him down quite a bit. The setting sunlight spilling into the hallway _

 

_ “You really don’t have to.” Rowena murmured timidly. She can only imagine how much work Strickler does. A historian, teacher, and traveling archaeologist...it made her work look like mere child's play. She was almost embarrassed about throwing a little fit over paperwork.  _

 

_ “Please, it would me my pleasure.” he assures her as they both walk alongside each other. _

* * *

 

 

Yeah eventful…

 

Rowenna arrived at the school early, being the first to show up, she did her routine, chug down her drink, set up the instruments, and waited patiently for the day to start as she ate whatever she had breakfast. At least that was the plan…

 

“Ms. Viserion!” a shrill voice calls just before she can take a seat and continue her daily rituals. Irked from being interrupted she begrudgingly replied, “Yes, Ms.Janeth?”

 

She comes in packet of sheet music, and slaps it on her desk. Rowena had to take a moment, clenching her fist tightly, and closing her eyes for a moment, before returning. 

 

“The school play...I hope you haven’t forgotten that we’re in dire need of musical accompaniment. If your regarded as highly as you are, then I’m sure a little ensemble wouldn’t be much?”

 

The young woman’s hands heat up, a subtle wisp of smoke escaping from her fist. Nonetheless she smiles and responds merrily, “God forbid you’re production isn’t a success without music. I will have my students learn it right away.”

 

Completely oblivious to the snide remark, and passive aggressive response. If only she had the authority to bite back. Unfortunately, she was very new, and making enemies on compass is the last thing you want to do in high school as a teacher and student. Ms. Janeth leaves without saying anything...not even a thank you. 

 

Rowena holds a glare at the door and grunts in dragon-tongue, “Fuck your low-budget production…”

 

Instead of doing her own choice of music, Rowena was confined to whatever selection the math/theatre teacher has chosen. The music Ms.Janeth chose was a pain in the ass, but Rowena loved the challenge. To be able to teach other people how to play difficult notes and keep up with insane rhythms and odd dynamics left a satisfying feeling. She was pleasantly surprised how smooth everything went. All except for the choppy sound of a tuba interrupting every now and then. Rowena would have to stop the music, prompting everyone to roll their eyes at the first chair tuba player, Tobias Domzalski. It wasn’t like Toby to ever slip up...

 

She could always put someone better in his spot, but his frantic apologies and adorable chubby cheeks kept her from breaking his little heart. But she knew she can’t have a blaring tuba defile Ms.Janeth’s precious play. As the bell rang the students rushed out of the classroom, Rowena announcing, “Rehearsals are on Wednesday and Thursday!”

 

“I’m talking to you Domzalski” she remarks, turning to the boy trying to sneak past her with folded arms and quirked eyebrow. He turns to her, hands behind his back. He’s too pure...looking at him was like looking at a toddler who’s done something bad. 

 

She smiles reassuringly, but her furrowed eyebrows show that she had something bothering her.

 

“You’re performance today wasn’t so great...what’s going on? You haven’t been coming to rehearsals, you completely fell all over yourself trying to keep up with the music. I know it’s difficult to play, but I know you’ve played way more complex things than this. What’s been going on with you, you’re worrying me…”

 

The young boy scratched the back of his head and responded meekly, “There’s just been a lot going on lately. I’ve been helping out a friend with some things he’s going through. I understand if you want to take me out of first chair, Ms. Viserion…”

 

That was the first time Toby hadn’t referred to her as “Ms.V”. She really didn’t want to take Toby out of first chair, but if she wants this to go as well as she wants it to, and show up that washed up theatre teacher, she has to have her music sounding utterly moving. When people leave their going to be talking about the music (no offense to the marvelous actors) and not Ms.Janeth’s horrendous directing. 

 

She gently put a hand on Toby’s shoulder, leaned in so they met at eye level, and with a sweet smile proposed a deal, “How about if we can arrange private lessons that can accommodate your schedule and my schedule, you can stay in first chair.”

 

The way his dewy green eyes lit up, and his braced goofy smile spread, it engulfed a warm feeling that flickered in her core. She brought her posture back and held her hand out to him, “Is that a deal Mr. Domzalski?”

 

Toby grasped her hand, and shook it firmly, “I’m free in the morning! I’ll come to school early on Fridays and Mondays!”

 

They’re hands release and the young boy waves goodbye, seemingly frolicking through the hallway. 

 

“I’m such a good teacher…” she murmured to herself.

* * *

 

 

As if the day hadn’t gotten any better, Rowena had been called into the principal's office, and on her way there she ran into Strickler whose smile was different. Nevertheless she smiled back, and continued her way to the principal. Upon entering Rowena stood at the mercy of her boss. 

 

“I have exciting news, Rowena. It seems your commitment and hard-work hasn’t been going unnoticed. It goes without saying you’ve been working overtime, Ms. Viserion…”

 

She couldn’t help but smile a little at his announcement. 

 

“Starting next week, we’re bringing in another teacher. You’ll both teach choir, he’ll teach orchestra, and you can teach band.”

 

“Thank god…” she murmured. 

 

“Good work, for your first week. I’ll see you bright and early then?” 

 

“Bright and early, Mr. Levitt”

 

This means a lot of the workload has been taken off her shoulders leaving big spaces all over the calendar. Which meant that she could go to the observatory today.

 

As she walks out of the school she spots Strickler getting into his car, and watched him drive out of the school. No way in hell would Principle Levitt know what a total pain the week had been. Only one person saw her drowning in work on her first week...

 

“Unnoticed, huh…?”

* * *

 

 

“Did you do it, Tobes?” Jim asks anxiously. He shuffles in his place and scratches the back of his head, “About that, Jim...I don’t think Ms. V is a changeling…”

 

“Well, you tried the gaggle tack on her, right?” Jim asks, leaning in on his nervous friend. 

 

“Toby…”

 

“I got lost! She did this thing, where she leaned in on me! And then she was being all nice and offered private lessons! I honestly doubt someone as cool as her would be plotting against you.” he exclaimed, his hands in the air defensively. 

 

Jim groans and waves his arms out of frustration, “Damn it, Toby! How do you know she’s not just luring you into a trap?”

 

“Well what about Strickler!? Strickler could be a changeling!” Toby argues. The Trollhunter’s face scrunches and he retorts, “Strickler is the last person you’d think to be a changeling! The guy is harmless!”

 

Speak of the devil…

 

Strickler appears, threatening to dress code a girl. He begins to walk in Jim and Toby’s direction...

 

“Wanna test out your theory there, Jim?” Toby says, shoving past Jim to throw the horseshoe, but is stopped as the taller boy clammers over him to prevent the hunk of iron from being thrown.

 

“Toby! Stop! This is crazy!” 

 

“If I have to do it to my favorite teacher, we should be able to do it to yours!”

 

Jim’s longer arms were able to snatch the gaggle tack out of his hand. Toby stands seemingly disappointed, but just as Jim was able to relax, he snatches it out if his hand and tosses it over, right in front of Strickler...

* * *

 

 

Rowenna arrived at the observatory, the dome-shaped room filled with empty chairs. It had been pitch black, until the room was lit up with stars scattered all around her. She sat back in her seat, staring at the ceiling as her pen tapped on her notebook, playing with beats every once in a while. 

Today was supposed to be creative and productive day for her, but all her body wanted was sleep. Her eyes were growing heavy, and the tapping got slower. Her head bobbed every now and then, and before she knew it she was asleep. She snored softly, and she curled into her chair unknowingly and indulged into her dream

* * *

 

 

_ The clouds licked Rowena’s cheeks as she soared through the vast blue sky. Beside her was her sister and her mother. She dipped down, closing her wings. She opens them again, and she was rising back up into the clouds. She watches herself dance, her tail whipping behind her, and a smile on her snout. Flying so freely, and happily, taking in her true form.  _

 

_ “Don’t fly so high, Rowena!” her mother’s muffled voice called out. Of course she ignores her mother, completely bewitched. She flew so high, until she could almost touch the stars. Her claw reaches out for one, but just as she was about to touch it, a single lit up ash floats in front of her high and falls below her.  _

 

_ When she brought her eyes to the ground, a face of utter fear and paranoia shrouded her once content face. Below her, the earth was on fire. Embers glowing dangerously, leaving a trail of deadly seeds over the Earth. She plunged down, but stopped abruptly, to find that there couldn’t possibly be any life left on Earth. _

 

_ She could hear the voices of her family, crying for her, their vices pleading desperately until suddenly the crying stopped, and Rowenna was left out in space, where everything was silent and still. And she watched as the Earth burned below her... _

* * *

 

 

Strickler had arrived at the museum that night a bit early. He had Bular busy himself with the night guard as he surveyed the area, checking if the coast was clear. Everything seemed according to plan...until he found Rowenna sleeping somewhat peacefully in the observatory. He tried waking her up before Bular could arrive. She jumped awake dropping the notebook in her lap. She looked up with tired eyes and exclaimed still drowsy, “How long have I been here!?”

 

“It’s 10:00pm…” he whispered. He picked up her notebook and placed it carefully in her purse. 

 

“Shit…” she muttered, once again caught off guard by her colorful language. Strickler walks her out of the museum, keeping a close eye on Bular. 

 

“This is the second time you’ve caught me looking like a loser.” she remarked with a timid smile, a light blush dusting her face. How adorable…

 

“I would never describe you as such a derogatory term. I understand you’ve been working tirelessly. I admire your work ethics, but rest is essential if you plan to continue working. Wouldn’t want to have to find you passed out in your classroom.”

 

“Fingers crossed” she remarks amusingly which prompts a small smile on his stoic face. She unlocks her car, and Walt is prepared to say goodnight, but before she could get inside she turns back to Walter and adds, “I owe you one…”

 

“You really don’t have to. It was just the right thing to do. I couldn’t just leave you” he responds graciously. 

 

“Well, I owe you for that too. But what I mean is, thank you for sticking up for me. You don’t have to deny it. I know you told Levitt to hire another music teacher…” 

 

Strickler’s smile grows wider, he thinks for a moment, his mind searching for a sufficient repayment. 

 

“I know the perfect thing. Drop by my office tomorrow during lunch.”

 

She hold her hand out to him for a shake and returns the smile, “It’s a deal.”

 

Walt takes her hand, and all Rowena could think about in this moment was how he had kissed her hand the first time she offered her hand. But to her disappointment he shakes it firmly. 

 

“Goodnight, Mr. Strickler.” she says with her window rolled down.

* * *

 

 

He watched Rowena drive off, waiting for her to be out of sight. He can hear the faint, heavy footsteps of Bular get closer.

 

“Stricklander!” he bellows, his voice booming, agitating the changeling. He turns to the towering Gumm-Gumm, and scolds him, “Any louder and you might just be able to alert the whole town.”

 

A malicious smile crawls it’s way onto his stoned, ebony lips. There was threatening look gleaming in his eyes. 

 

“What a pretty fleshling. A friend of yours, changeling?” he purrs. Strickler’s shoulders tensed and his eyebrows furrowed, his blood beginning to boil at the sly remark. 

 

“A woman. Nothing more and nothing less.” he responded nonchalantly, obscuring his obvious annoyance. 

 

“Oh? You wouldn’t mind if I had another snack, then?” he growls. 

 

“Imbecile, if we just ate every flesh bag that walked in it would draw unwanted attention. You’ve already feasted on the night guard...”

* * *

 

 

“This is crazy, Jim!” Toby whispers aggressively as they climbed through the opened window of Rowenna’s house. 

 

“Shut up, Toby! I swear this lady is a changeling! Think about it, everything started happening once she arrived in town. Plus she’s not even home yet, what could she be doing at this hour on a school night?”

 

“We just broke into a grown woman’s home, Jim” Toby seethed.

 

“Oh like we haven’t done anything worse? We broke into a museum, Toby…” he argues. They creep around the house, staying alert as they maneuvered through her home. Little did they know they were being watched carefully from the shadows. 

 

Aaaaaaargh was left outside as look out. He stood at his post, hiding within the bushes, until he heard faint screaming coming from within the house...


	3. Bad Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in Arcadia is starting to get a little bit more interesting the longer Rowenna stays, Strickler is finding more and more things to love about Rowenna, and the Trollhunters find out the beloved music teacher's true identity.

“She keeps a fucking panther in her house! Is she psycho!?” Jim shrieked as the oversized, one-winged beast pounced between the walls and ceiling with impeccable speed. Jim’s eyes couldn’t seem to pinpoint it’s sporadic movements, its path making his head spin.

 

Toby was too petrified to move, unable to keep up with the big blob of black that sped through like a bullet across the room. Jim had his sword, ready to strike, but if anything he had been swinging aimlessly landing not even a scratch. They were sitting ducks, standing at the mercy of a panther in the middle of suburban Arcadia. Then again they are “Trollhunters”, they see crazy things all the time but who knew a panther with one wing would have them cornered so badly.

 

The creature had herded them into the kitchen, Toby cowering behind Jim.

 

“Wingman!” Toby calls, and as if on cue the stoned behemoth came bursting through the door, letting out an almighty roar. The panther stops its movement, now growling at  Aaaarrgghh, ready to maim him. They square off, rounding the living room, waiting for someone to make a move. The entire house felt unstable as both monsters faced off, with dangerously intense glares. The Trollhunter was ready to give back up at any moment, but even with the panther’s back turned to him, he felt completely vulnerable.

 

“What the heck is that thing!?” Toby whispered in complete hysteria.

 

“What does it look like, Toby?” Jim retorts, keeping a watchful eye over the crouched beast that threatens to claw their eyes out.

 

“Yeah, I think I know what a panther looks, but I’m pretty sure they don’t come with wings! And last time I checked they can’t just stick onto the walls like Spiderman!”

 

“Well, why do you think I know what it is!?”

 

After an excruciating moment, Pandora had let out a blood-curdling roar, Aaarrgghh smashed his fists, Jim held down his stance, the pressure in the room had rose exponentially, and there was adrenaline rushing in everyone’s blood. But before anyone could attack, a familiar voice outside the house stops all movement.

 

“Pandora!” Rowenna’s voice calls. Jim tugs on Toby to hide, further inside the kitchen.

 

He leans down and hissed urgently, “We can’t let her know we were here. If she finds out, we’re screwed.”

 

“What about Aaarrgghh? If she sees him it’ll expose trolls.”

 

“Something tells me, she’s well aware she’s not the only weird thing around here…”

The shaken music teacher, runs into her home with distraught, her heart stopping and her icy blue eyes widening in complete disbelief. A burning sensation began to course through her body, and her once gentle, frosty eyes faded into a more menacing shade. An alarming hue of magenta overcomes her irises. Indents on her skin began to form like cracks along fragile ice. The distraught look on her face was replaced by something frightening, something heart-wrenching.

 

“What the **hell** is a damn **troll** doing in my home?” she sneered disgustingly, her voice dangerously low.

 

Aaarrgghh was completely bewildered at the feral woman.

 

“Dragon…” he murmured in a quiet voice, utterly astonished. Jim and Toby looked at each other with wide eyes, this new discovery rendering them speechless.

 

Rowenna closed the front door quietly, but held her threatening eyes to the intruding troll that stood before her in astonishment. Among the land dwellers of earth, dragons disappeared from the surface a millenia ago. To trolls, dragons always hoarded and pillaged their precious stones, but were always regarded with nothing but respect and fear. To stand before one after so long, had Aaarrgghh stupefied. What could a dragon be doing in Arcadia of all places?

 

“You need to leave this city! Go back to whatever dark cavern you’ve come from. If you don’t leave soon before the sun comes out, I’m afraid you’ll turn to stone…” she muttered, her voice etched with nothing but distaste.

 

Upon further inspection, the troll’s identity had become clear. The mangy green fur...the eyes of a killer…

 

“You’re Gunmar’s general…” she gasped.

 

“Not Gumm-Gumm. Aaarrgghh pacifist.” he assured alarmingly putting his hands up in surrender.

 

“I thought the Trollhunter banished the lot of you. Why would a Gumm-Gumm be here…” Rowenna murmured, coming to a horrifying conclusion, “...unless you plan to bring Gunmar back!”

 

“No, Aaaarrgghh with Trollhun-”

 

He was interrupted as Pandora lunged onto him, pinning him to the ground knocking over the coffee table, and pushing the couch against the wall with a violent thud, the house had shook upon Aaarrgghh’s fall, the impact causing Toby and Jim’s hearts to drop at such a disheartening sound. With just one step of her foot, Rowenna had moved from the door, to holding a strange thing, metal object to Aaarrgghh’s head in one fluid movement.  

 

“If you move even a finger, I will blast your troll brains all over the wall. You’re gonna tell me everything you know, because I’m not gonna have some goddamn boulders ruin my future.”  she whispered, her tone holding something grim and wicked, it made his skin crawl. He really didn’t want to hurt Rowenna, and even he wanted to he can’t. Aaarrgghh can’t go against his oath.

 

Aaarrgghh couldn’t say anything, there was a manic dragon holding what could be a gun to his head, and a panther ready to rip him apart. There really was no hope for him at this point.

 

Rowenna couldn’t seem to read him clearly. His expression was genuine fear, and he’s capable of throwing them off of him, but he hasn’t

 

“You damn trolls are so hard-headed. So reckless and so despicable. I have yet to meet a civilized troll…” she began her voice quiet and soft, but was laced with something alarming. It made Aaarrgghhh feel completely helpless…

 

All Jim and Toby could do was listen to whatever bad thing that was sure to ensue. The Trollhunter could see tears begin to prick at at the corner of his eyes. He couldn’t say anything to assure his friend, and he was frustrated that there was nothing he could do about it. Jim couldn’t handle the pressure, the patience, the discipline to let Aaaarrgghh take one for the team. He was the damn Trollhunter, he should be the one taking all the heat.

 

“...that’s why I’m afraid I’m going to have to kill you…”

 

Before Jim could even move, Toby beats him to it.

 

“ **STOOOOOP!** ” a familiar voice wails, stopping Rowenna from pulling the trigger. She turns her head to find none other than little Toby running at her.

 

“Toby?!” Rowenna blurted, caught completely off guard. Aaaarrgghh took the chance and grasped both the panther and Rowenna into his immaculate hands with a tight grip.

 

Jim walks in, his armor gleaming it’s glorified shade of blue, Rowenna was dumbstruck...who knew that one day the amulet would choose a human. It was something completely unheard of, yet another thing that has her swept off her feet.

 

“We’ve got some questions, Ms.V” Jim proclaimed. She sputtered with her own words before she could speak a proper sentence.

 

“I think I have some questions for you too, young man! I don’t know where to begin with you: like why did you break into my home, or how you’re the Trollhunter!”

 

“I think, since we really aren’t enemies and we’re both confused, we both have some explaining to do…” Toby intervened as the two of them shared an intense glare.

* * *

 

“Hot chocolate is ready…” Rowenna says bringing in a whole tray of cups, steaming wisps of smoke setting it on the fixed coffee table. Pandora and Aaaarrgghh were entertaining themselves, the once large panther now just a small kitten running through the fur on his back, rubbing itself in his forest green locks. For a troll, his fur was shiny and soft, it was like running through a field of fresh grass in in the spring.

 

As Jim and Toby took their cups, sceptical of their drink. Rowenna rolled her eyes, took Toby’s cup and took a small sip.

 

“I didn’t spike your drink, jesus…” she grumbled. They all sat in uncomfortable silence, unsure of where to start...

 

“Isn’t it a little late for you two to be out? You’re sure your parents won’t get pissed?”, Rowenna asked genuinely concerned over their well-being.

 

“I told my mom I was sleeping over at Toby’s.” Jim explains before taking a sip.

 

“My grandmother doesn’t really mind too much, and thanks for offering a ride, Ms. V” Toby adds also taking a sip of the hot coco. The pleasantly sweet taste tickled their taste buds, a hint of cinnamon giving a pleasant bite.

 

Both of them hummed happily.

 

“Good coco…” Toby murmured.

 

“So...let me get your story straight: You were biking to school, took a quicker route down the canals, found the amulet, the amulet chose you, and now you’re the Trollhunter?” Rowenna noted.

 

“Pretty much it. So,” Jim claps his hands together and begins, “what brings you to Arcadia?”

 

Rowenna took a sip of her own version of hot chocolate. Everything is in it but there was just a splash of bourbon. Brings chocolate to a whole other level, and with how the night is gonna go she needs this more than anything right now.  

 

“You’re not gonna believe me, but honestly I came here because I’m looking for a career in music, honest to god I am.” she responds taking another sip of her cup. Of course that doesn’t stop the suspicious look on Jim and Toby’s face. She sets down her cup and begins to prepare her case.

 

“Okay, look, I’m not involved with whatever you think I’m involved with. If I  had known this neighborhood was teeming with trolls I wouldn’t even bother to move here. But since I kind of bought the house, and I’ve got a good job, moving is a bigger pain in the ass than trolls. I’m just...I’m just trying to live a normal life, okay?”

 

“I...I believe you, Ms. V” Toby assures. Rowenna smiles but looks at Jim who was still trying to decide whether he could truly put his faith in her. In the grand scheme of things she could be a big part of something that could potentially put everyone in danger. Or she really is a young woman just trying to make a life for herself (a young woman who just so happens to be a dragon…)

 

“Jimbo…” Toby murmurs.

 

He huffs, and for a moment it seems as though Rowenna was completely screwed.

 

“I believe you, Ms. V. But, if things get ugly don’t expect me to not act” he warns.

 

“I’d be gone before anything gets ugly, and please just call me Rowenna outside of school. We’re kind of on first name basis now. Also…” Rowenna leans in, “...if ever you need help, I’m available, okay? Being the Trollhunter doesn’t really integrate well with the life of a high school boy.”

 

For some odd reason, her words seemed sincere. He couldn’t help but smile a little. Sure, he was skeptical but that doesn’t mean he has to be uncivilized. And he had a feeling this wasn’t going to be the last time they were going to meet. She sees the boys out, and she was nervous to leave them walking out late at night, but having troll for a bodyguard eased any worries.  

 

“Domzalski, that doesn’t mean you can skip out on rehearsals!” she shouts, Toby smiles and throws finger guns at her...how utterly dorky.

 

Rowenna laughs a little, before leaning on the doorway. She breathes in and out, taking one long breath trying to calm her buzzing mind. She looks up...hoping to find stars. She was disappointed when there was nothing but a canvas of black.

 

She looks down, and finds Pandora looking at her with weary eyes.

 

“Trolls...who knew?” she murmured crouching beside the one-winged cat, it’s striking silver eyes staring at her with sympathy as she pet her fondly. Pandora leapt onto Rowenna’s thighs, and began to rub itself against her chest. She maneuvered herself so she was sitting cross-legged, and her companion could rest comfortably.

 

The fact that there could potentially be trolls roaming about left her uneasy. Worst off, whatever the Gumm-Gumms have planned it’s probably not good. Last Rowenna heard Kanjigar was Trollhunter...if Jim is the new Trollhunter, that means the old man kicked the bucket. If he kicked the bucket here, that just means the possibility that Bular was here.

 

“We’ll be okay…” Rowenna murmurs softly, reassuring not just Pandora…

 

She brings her eyes back to what was an empty sky, but smiled as her eyes were drawn to single speck that twinkled in oblivion.

* * *

 

Rowenna’s heart was racing in her chest, and she was trembling as she stood before Strickler’s office. She gulped a hard lump in her throat and and let out a huff. 

 

“Jesus Rowenna, keep it in your pants…” she whispered to herself. She mentally prepares herself, before she knocks on the door and awaits for him to call her in. She opens the door and was welcomed into a very organized room. It was like walking into a mini museum, with odd tribal masks and various artifacts decorating the shelves. He really was an interesting man, he must have so many stories with him. A mild-mannered Indian Jones...

 

“Ah, Ms. Viserion you’ve come to repay your debt” he mused flashing a friendly smile.

 

She returns the smile and responds, “So what is it you’d like as payment?”

 

Asking the such a question felt wrong for some reason...as if there was some indecent meaning behind them. But of course there wasn’t, it was just Rowenna being nervous.

 

“I was hoping you’d do me the honor of providing a little concert for me.” he requested. A blush spread along her face as he stood up and motioned for her to approach him. She stood beside him, and her eyes drifted off to the grand piano next to them. Her eyes lit up, and her heart lifted at the sight of such a beautiful instrument. She didn’t have the privilege to bring in a proper piano for the music room, and she wasn’t in the position to afford one.

 

“May I?” she asks quietly.

 

He motions for her to open it, “Of course…”

 

Strickler watches her as she opens the piano, content with how utterly joyful she was. Her eyes wide with awe and astonishment. She ran her slender fingers along the ivory keys, overjoyed and eager to play. She was like a child who’s received a new toy

 

She sat herself down and played the solfege, even when playing simple solfege she looked stunning. Strickler takes a seat beside her and spots a stray strand of hair, he was inclined to tuck it behind her ear, but of course he never did. She’s been doing this to him for the weeks she’s been here. Even when they weren’t interacting much, the simplest amount of contact is enough to spark something in the air between. With each close encounter, the more she seems to grow on him. As simple as leaving a cup of coffee on her desk before she comes to work.

 

She was completely bewildered by the affectionate gestures he’s been giving her. It’s frustrating, as all he wants to do is claim her for himself. Someone as enchanting as her would soon be with another man.

 

“Mr. Strickler?” Rowenna’s voice calls him out of his thoughts, her head tilting ever so slightly.

 

“Is there any song you’d like me to play in particular?” she asks. He thinks for a moment, then responds, “It’d be nice to hear something new for a change. The music I usually play is rather generic…”

 

“Okay, umm…” Rowenna’s eyebrows furrow trying to think of a proper song to play him. He wanted to hear something new. Rowenna couldn’t think of any songs that Strickler wouldn’t have heard and she certainly couldn’t play something as demeaning as modern music. Her options had been checked out...except for the songs she learned in her youth.

 

“This song is a really old song. My mother taught it to me and she learned it from her own mother.”

 

“I’m eager to listen…”

 

Rowenna smiles nervously and runs her fingers along the ivory before hovering them above the beginning notes. Suddenly her timid and bashful demeanor was replaced with something confident and focused. Her posture had straighten out, and the way her fingers moved were all smooth and fluid with every shift of her wrist. Strickler had been stunned by the sudden change in dynamic. The naive, insecure young woman had turned into a confident, threatening musician. He adored the fierceness in her eyes, and how every movement was carefully thought out.

 

And yet, she was completely in her element. A force to be reckoned with; in another life she must have been an excellent warrior on the battlefield.

 

She was nervous of the song she was going to play, not because she feared of missing a note, but because the song required her to sing. Singing had always been one of her greatest insecurity when it came to music. It was the one skill she couldn’t seem to get down quite as fast her other instruments. But hopefully the song leaves him speechless…

 

Strickler is ready to listen, or at least he thought he was. He was completely caught off guard by the eerie and grim notes that opened the song, and how the tone resonated with Rowenna’s movements. Her hands moved and fingers glided along the keys effortlessly, the music began to swell, as if something menacing were coming, chasing after those who listened, and when the song had reached its peak it had moved on to quieter softer notes. It went from something frightening and deadly, to something content and serene like a lullaby. As if the song wasn’t getting any better, Rowenna took in a breath, her shoulders loosening and her mouth opening.

 

Her voice was like a music box, pleasantly soft, it tickled at Strickler’s ears. The once quiet room was filled with something breathtaking. Strickler remembered the first time he watched Rowenna play, and maybe that was when he started developing feelings whether he realizes it or not. She was singing in a language he can’t quite pinpoint no matter how hard he tried to decipher her words. It was a language he’s never spoken, which was odd given that he can speak so many fluently.

She spoke the incoherent words with French flair, but the words were far from the French language. Japanese? Spanish?

 

Whatever it was, it was absolutely beautiful. She was absolutely beautiful, putting her whole body into the song…

 

The song came to a close, and her fingers ceased. She sat still for a moment, a wave of nostalgia rendering her silent. Strickler observed her, and found her staring at nothing. The room was quiet, and something was floating in the air they had them silently find comfort in each other’s prescience. Rowenna snaps out of her head, and turns her head to meet with Strickler’s.

 

They hold this gaze for a while, never breaking, never speaking. It was as if in this moment, the world outside of this bubble was nonexistent. That only the two of them existed in this universe. Neither one realized how close they were, that Rowenna had unconsciously leaned closer to him. He scent invaded her sense of smell, how utterly intoxicating he was to her. However, Strickler could only hold back for so long, if he had known she was this delectable he probably would’ve pinned her to the wall upon first encounter.

 

There were just mere inches away from each other, both their eyes closing as they neared each other. But before they could even get anywhere closer the bell rings, Rowenna yanks herself away from Strickler and gathers her things. She shuffles out of her seat comically. Her pale complexion had turned stark red, and the look on her face was dazed.

 

“I, um, I hope you liked the song. I mean, I-I haven’t played in a- in a while so it probably wasn’t as good as I-” she rambled, stammering with each word she spoke. He stood up, and smiled reassuringly and gently squeezed her hand, rubbing a thumb over her knuckle fondly.

 

“It was gorgeous, darling…”

 

“Oh, thank you...I’m glad you liked it so much.” she replied sheepishly.

 

“I’m surprised you aren’t performing professionally. What you played was absolutely spectacular.” he gushes. Rowenna rubs the back of her neck at a loss for words. She felt like a bug under examination at this point. She had gained his full attention, and peaked his curiosity.

 

“Maybe in another life, but for now I’m getting there…” she replied, remaining humble.

 

“You must teach it to me some time.” he requested. Rowenna’s eyes lit up at the proposal.

 

“I’d be happy to!” she exclaimed...a bit too excited.

 

“Excellent, I’ll be seeing you tomorrow for lunch? And if ever you'd like to drop by and play, my door is always open for you."

* * *

 

Toby pranced his way to the music room, ecstatic for his next class. He arrives early, eager to start playing, but was disappointed to find that Rowenna was nowhere to be seen, until the sound of a door opening catches his attention. It was his beloved teacher, a wide smile on her face as she leaves Strickler’s office.

 

“What’s with that goofy look on your face, Ms. V?” Toby goaded.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Toby. There’s nothing goofy about my face…” she retorts casually as she unlocks her classroom. Of course her snappy remark doesn’t stop Toby’s pesky curiosity. She tried her best to focus on conducting and teaching the students more music, but couldn't seem to wrap her head around what had happened in Strickler's office. A painful pinch of regret ate at her, she acted quite immaturely. Stuttering like a child, speaking dubiously. Only teenagers act this way. It was so unlike her to be so unnatural...

* * *

 

The class ends, and as Rowenna readies to leave herself she was stopped by a certain pudgy, cinnamon roll.

 

“So, Ms.V, how’s Arcadia?” he asks with a sad suave tone to his voice. The older woman sighs, exasperated.

 

“What do you want, Domzalski?” she groans.

 

“I’m just asking, is Arcadia treating you good? Saw anything you liked?” he argued innocently. But his intentions were anything but innocent.

 

Rowenna scowls at his question and bites back, “I don’t have to answer that question…”

 

Toby’s got this smug little grin on his chubby face, that’s riling Rowenna up. Whatever happened in Strickler’s office must never be spoken of ever again. What she did was reckless, unprofessional, if word got out she might just have to skip town…

 

“Hmmm…” Toby hummed suspiciously. Rowenna threatened him with an accusing finger and growled, “Drop it, little boy.”

 

“Look, it’s none of my business what you do with your life. However, you and Strickler make a really weird pair, you know?” he teased.

 

“Toby! It’s nothing like that, okay? It’s just he’s been the nicest person I’ve met so far, and he’s kind of my only friend right now…”

 

“What about that thing you keep in your house?”

 

“Pandora is my friend too, but I need to start making human friend. And she’s not a ‘thing’. She’s a griffin...”

 

Seemingly defeated, Toby sighs, but just before he leaves…

 

“You know, you’re a very bad liar, Ro. It’s okay to admit you’ve got a crush. But how long do you think you can hide it, I wonder…”

 

Not very long, actually...


	4. City Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowenna has finally met the new eccentric and ecstatic music teacher. Strickler’s priorities are starting to get in disarray, and holding back is proved to be getting harder and harder, he tries to cut Rowenna off from his life, but it will soon be proven difficult to do so...

It was the weekend, and it seemed as if the events that had occured the previous days have been nothing but a dream. The buzzing atmosphere in her room completely different from what was going on outside. The quiet sound of water, and the small voices brought Rowenna a sense of serenity. The sun was escaping through the cracks of her window, and the cold morning air grazed against her skin. 

 

Her mind had been completely blank when she woke up, but she nearly fell off her bed as an image of Strickler’s forest green eyes stared into her soul…

 

She brought a palm up to her head, and began lightly smacking herself. Onto her agenda for the day, she thought about the things she had to do and found her schedule completely clear. The paperwork that once had her chained from doing anything else with her life had been relinquished.

 

Rowenna comes out of the shower, the refreshing smell of her soap and shampoo permeating the air, steam rolling out of the room. Her hair was still damp, a towel wrapped around her body. She looks at herself in the mirror and can hear the mandrake chittering mischievously.

 

“Such broad shoulders and overbearing muscles for a woman…” it teases. The dragoness turns on her feet and looks down on the inferior thing. It’s face was wrinkled and twisted, almost ugly. It’s pudgy, brown body covered in dirt, the leaves sprouting from it’s head lush and green (thanks to Rowenna for taking good care of her mandrake). 

 

“Can’t you be nice for once? Do you always have to be an annoying little rat?” Rowenna remarked. 

 

“Start growing prettier land plants, then we’ll talk. I grow weary talking to these old bats you keep hanging around” he seethed referring to the other odd plants that littered the room. 

 

“It’s not like anybody likes you very much either. Why don’t you go hang out at the study...you seem to like to invade everyone’s dirt pots there…”

 

The young mandrake huffed, it’s chin up to the ceiling, “You still owe me my manure, dragon girl…”   
  


Pandora had leapt off the bed, beginning to chase after the mandrake, it’s squeaky wails somewhat endearing. They run off out the bedroom door, off to who knows where. 

 

“That boy needs to learn some manners, The lot of you are too easy on him when I’m away…” Rowenna snides towards the the plants and the creatures residing in the large tank by the window.

 

The kappa hops out from the tank, taking a seat atop a lilypad, “He’s right about one thing, that inferior mandrake…”

 

The kappa kicks the tank’s water and grunts, “This is degrading, I hate sharing a tank with other guppies. You should have left us with your mother!”

 

Rowenna sighs, it’s too early to be arguing. She’s had to explain herself yet again, “You read the fine print of your contract, didn’t you? And you better be happy you got me as a landlady and not some mean old witch…”

 

The elderly kappa huffs and dives back into the tank, he pushes past the other aquatic creatures rudely, into his own reef. A sizzling sound behind Rowenna calls for her attention, the red smoke pipe with gold embellishments begins to rattle until it’s pipe fox comes slithering its way out. 

 

“You spoil these people sometimes, Viserion…” she remarks, her crimson fur shining under the sunlight like a precious ruby. Rowenna shrugs and responds, “No matter how bitter everybody needs a home...I suppose I will have to save up for another tank. Maybe I’ll put it in the living room so it’s by the TV. Marimo wouldn’t be so grumpy if he was entertained. After all he’s only like that because the home he grew up in was polluted with oil and trash…”

 

Rowenna held a sad smile on her face as she picked up a spray bottle of a clear, pink liquid that the plants seemed to lean into. She gently held up a baby primrose’s leaves and sprayed, a certain sparkle and shine coating the leaves. 

 

The pipe fox lowered its head letting out a sorrowful sigh, “The humans just take more and more from us left on land. And we’re all too poor or unprivileged to go to Avalon. We’d be thrown in the smog if we go back there…”

 

Rowenna pets the fox sympathetically, using her index and thumb to run along it’s skinny body sympathetically. “I know, Scarlet…”

* * *

 

With time to kill, Rowenna still was hoping to spend the day exploring Arcadia’s musical scene a bit more, and was happy to find a small music shop across from a bubble tea shop in an alleyway. Thankfully not a lot of people came flooding through, the occasional hobo who performs at the park and a few pretentious hipsters, but no one rude. The bell to the door jingles, and immediately Rowenna was greeted with a soothing and sultry french jazz music that really set the atmosphere for her. Fairy lights hung along the red velvet walls, and there were shelves full of records, and CDs. There were posters of what could be assumed as musicians Rowenna hasn’t even heard much about. It was a music shop Rowenna has never encountered before. It was classy, whimsical, almost rustic. The cashier looked like a kind old man who was rather tall and fit for his age. His gray hair looked rather soft, and his well groomed facial hair dressed in formal yet casual attire and not some old worn flannel and beanie. His eyes were a striking shade of hazel, and if you looked closely there was tattoo peeking out from his rolled up sleeve.

 

He flashes Rowenna a smile before returning to organizing the various records and CDs. She smiles back and gives a little wave before proceeding through the store making a beeline under the alphabetically organized artists. She spots Serge Gainsbourg’s works and smiles with glee as she picks up an album. 

 

“You have quite a unique taste there, miss.” a voice remarks beside her. Rowenna turns to the voice to find a tall young man, who towered over her. He had tan skin, and dark nutmeg locks, his eyes bearing the same alarming shade of hazel as the old man at the cash register. His right ear was pierced and decorated with hearts and rings. Along his collar bone were vines growing beautifully drawn out roses.

 

“I haven’t been able to find this album anywhere else, not even online…” she remarks rubbing the cover fondly. 

 

“Our cute little shop is small but it’s as eclectic as it gets. I guess our old-school selection doesn’t really appeal much to the youth, that’s what makes this establishment quaint and peaceful. You fit into this scene really well. I’m Mako Beckham. The old fart manning the cash register is my grandpa, but he’s not important...you want to go grab a boba?”

 

Rowenna nearly stutters, “Me?”

 

“No not you, someone other blonde vixen...yeah you, silly!” he exclaims teasing her a bit. She responds politely, “Yeah, just let me buy this first.”

 

“Let me ring you up!”

 

How can someone be so confident as to ask a woman out for a drink within meeting her for only a couple minutes? The answer was irrelevant as Rowenna didn’t have the heart to turn the bright young man down, finding it in her best interest to at least give the guy a chance...

  
  


Mako Beckham was a handsome animated character. He ordered a peach flavored drink and was delighted to find out that Rowenna had the same taste. As they drank, Rowenna caught him staring at her as she sipped her concoction. She swallowed and gave him an uneasy smile, intimidated by his sheer attractiveness, but retained a modest and polite demeanor. 

 

“Is there something on my face?” she asked sheepishly. He merely responded casually as if he were talking about the weather, “You’re really pretty, you know?

 

It was so out of the blue...to receive a compliment so bluntly. Rowenna merely laughed baffled at his approach, “I’m flattered, Mako.”

 

Was he flirting with her? They had just met, how superficial can this guy get? Why did Rowenna ever agree to a drink with him? Oh wait...she was literally dragged out to get a drink. She couldn’t find herself to say no when he seemed so nice.

 

Mako leaned on the palm of his hand, a gesture that seemed a little out of place as he swirled his drink around and muttered, “I’ve been thinking about getting a septum ring but I’ve already got so many piercings…” 

 

“Another one could never hurt, right?” Rowenna commented thoughtfully. He was talking about the ones in his ears, she was sure of it, but something suggested otherwise...

 

“Yeah, but a septum ring really suits you. My nose isn’t cute enough to get a septum ring, plus  _ kane  _ would get angry. You won’t believe how many piercings I hid from him” he argued disappointingly. 

 

_ Now I get it… _ Rowenna thought quietly to herself finding it in her heart to relax now that she knows this definitely wasn’t some gross ploy to get with her. 

 

Rowenna took held his hand and shook it reassuringly, “A septum ring would look really good on you. You should get gold one to compliment your tan skin…”

 

Mako smiles and responds cockily, “I like you already, Ms. Viserion. Talk about crude piercings aside, you’re new in town aren’t you? No way a girl like you came from Arcadia, what’s your story?”

 

“Well there’s not much to say other than I moved from New York.”

 

“New York? I’ve always wanted to go there, Broadway, Time Square, Juilliard, and all. So what brings a big city girl like you to little Arcadia Oaks? I mean Hollywood isn’t very far from here…”

 

“I needed a little base before I start aiming for stardom, I was a bit...privileged back home. Everything just seemed to be handed to me, and that kind of handicapped any hope of gaining a good reputation in the industry. So, I moved here, to teach music to kids…”

 

Mako nearly spits his drink, “Shut up...you’re the new amazing music teacher at Arcadia?”

 

Rowenna averted her eyes and twirled a lock of hair in her fingers, “I wouldn’t say I’m amazing. I’m just a teacher after all I don’t understand how I would make a name for myself.”

 

“Oh, my niece has you. Does Melody Beckham ring any bells?” 

 

Rowenna nearly slams her drink on the table, “She’s your niece? That kid sounds like she came out of the womb holding a bass in her hands.”

 

“I taught her everything she knows!” he responds, enthusiastically leaning in on his chair with a wide smile. 

 

“Wanna hear something great? We’ll be working together pretty soon this week!” he exclaims. 

 

Rowenna was relieved to find that her new partner in crime was someone who wasn’t over bearing at all. Mako seemed very laid back, but still somehow so full of energy. 

 

“I’m so happy they didn’t pair me up with some old fart with a stick up his ass.” Rowenna remarked finishing her drink. 

 

“The last music teacher was a major bigot who couldn’t tell the difference between a half note and a whole note. You actually went to Julliard and made an album! Oh my god, how could I not recognize you!?”

 

“That was a while back when I was much younger...and while I was happy to represent Julliard, something told me my place belonged elsewhere…”

 

Mako tilted his head to the side curiously, “An underpaid music teacher? You’re way, way waaay too good for this sad cesspool of ordinary”

 

Rowenna laughed a little and responded, “No, I just...I forgot what it was like to be independent.”

 

The younger man shook his head, “You sure have balls, Rowenna. What I would give to go to Julliard…”

* * *

 

“She has good taste, huh?” James remarked as his grandson was sweeping the slick black, tiled floors of the store. 

 

“She went to Julliard,  _ kame _ ! Julliard! When they told me I was working with her, I was expecting some pompous, know-it-all stinker!”

 

The older man sighs, “Don’t get her into any trouble, boy…” he warns. Mako waves him away and retorts, “Pshhh, I’ll be a great influence on her. You’ve known her for only one day, and already you like her more than me.”

 

“That’s because she’s well behaved compared to you.” he grimaced. James prayed for the girl, and hoped Mako’s vivacious lifestyle doesn’t strain her.

* * *

 

On his way to the museum Strickler had taken a detour, to avoid traffic since Bular was never really a patient fellow. It was the end of the afternoon, and he was hoping to finish his nightly routines early. As he drives his mind drifts off to Thursday afternoon, when Rowenna had come into his office and play music for him. For the thirty minutes they were together, he’s found himself completely enticed by her, and is somewhat displeased towards his feelings.

 

He needs to stop entertaining himself with tedious and unnecessary things, with Gunmar’s return just over the horizon and the threat of his plans collapsing, to let something as inferior as affections towards a fleshbag get in his way is a mockery. He’d go down in history as the fool who let a woman bring the fall of Gunmar. A stain in the history of trolls. 

 

Strickler pulls in for a stop as the light blinks red. He sits in his car impatiently, his eyes wandering to the bustling bubble tea shop. 

 

_ Rowenna said something about peach boba the other day during lunch on Friday, didn’t she? I should surprise her during one of her rehearsals…  _ he thought to himself quietly, completely, blatantly neglecting his recent transgressions completely. As his eyes wander back to the red light, his eyes had crossed paths with a familiar platinum blonde woman, sharing a drink with another man. A man who seemed much more appropriate for her. Young, handsome and they compliment each other so well. 

 

It was Strickler’s first time seeing her in something so casual. It was a tight black turtleneck tank top that revealed the tattoo on her right arm. A black and white dragon, embellished with white flowers budding throughout its body. It had on a halo of fire, it’s claws framing a single flame.   

 

She laughed at something the man said, and then held his hand. Her eyes holding nothing but admiration. The small gesture held a thousand meanings all of which triggered intense anger within Strickler’s core.

 

He was so engrossed with his rage, he hadn’t even noticed the car honking for him to go as the light was green. His grip on the wheel tightened so much he might’ve broken it. He stomped his foot on the gas pedal, speeding as far away as possible. He was in a foul mood the rest of the night…

 

And what had come the following Monday really got him bothered...

* * *

 

Rowenna arrived to the school early as usual, she blows warm air into her hands, her breath evaporating. A finger taps Rowenna on the shoulder, she turns around and smiles to find Mako holding a cup of piping hot coffee in his hand. 

 

“Peppermint mocha with two pumps of vanilla, right?” he asks with a smile. Rowenna takes it and replies with a thankful smile, “You’re an absolute saint.”

 

She takes it greedily, and drinks it as he opens the door for her. The warmth Strickler had been on the way to the breakroom to fetch Rowenna another cup of coffee, but was stopped as he caught her holding her own cup, smiling as she walks alongside the new orchestra teacher. With his muscles bulging out from his shirt and tie, holding an arm around her as he rubs a palm against her head.

 

“What’s your secret, Winnie?” he asks, his body a little too close for Strickler’s liking. 

 

She responds bashfully, “I’ve told you already, it’s just shampoo and conditioner…”

 

Strickler’s eyes narrowed and for a moment there was a flash of yellow and red as he kept his gaze on the two, watching with disdain. As they grew closer he held his composure, straighten out his posture and continued walking maintaining a stoic expression. 

 

When they pass each other Rowenna greets him joyfully, “Good morning, Mr. Strickler”

 

“Good morning, Ms. Viserion. May I remind you this is a professional environment. Expressing any signs of affections is prohibited…” he scolds calmly walking pass them. Mako narrows his eyes disapprovingly, “I thought you said last night that he was cool. What an asshat.”

 

“That’s unlike him…” she murmurs worryingly. Mako pats her head and assures her, “Ah, don’t worry about that buzzkill. I can’t wait to get started!”

 

Mako might have been right, but Rowenna couldn't help but feel anxious, her paranoia getting the better of her. Her thoughts drift back to Thursday afternoon, and it feels as though his behavior is caused by her blatant actions. Regret comes climbing on her back, with it’s sharp claws completely mutilating her from the inside out...


	5. Femme Fatale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strickler has been acting really strange lately, and a quiet life in Arcadia soon turns awry as Rowenna reveals her true colors as the Trollhunter calls for her help.

Rowenna had blown Strickler off completely ready to leave campus early. Lately, the usual wise and benevolent man once knew has been distant and cold towards her, especially around people. Yet she allows her to come into his office and play for him, Strickler recounting his perilous adventures around the world, and sometimes just enjoying each other’s company. 

 

At first Rowenna didn’t mind much, as it seemed he was trying to move past the scuffle that happened the first time she was in his office, but then...

* * *

 

_ The students had taken a quick liking to Mr. Beckham, if anything most of the female students fawned over him, and there’s been an influx of orchestra students as of late. There’s been an influx of band students as well. Respectively, the majority of band was male and the majority of orchestra was girls… _

 

_ “How was your first day?” Rowenna asked, the students leaving their classrooms for lunch. Mako groaned a bit and replied, “No one was misbehaving or anything, but I couldn’t seem to get my students to focus today…” _

 

_ “I had that problem too. Just put your foot down and they’ll start getting real stiff.” _

 

_ Mako had taken out seaweed-wrapped spam and rice from the fridge, popped it into the microwave and remarked with distaste, “The piano here, is literal trash…” _

 

_ “I’ve been pushing Levitt to get us a new piano, but he says it wasn’t in the budget. I’ve been thinking of hyping the kids up to start a fundraiser.” she piped.  _

 

_ “Ugh, that one theatre bitch is so nagging. She’s just breathing over my shoulder when I’m trying to teach, no one likes a back-seat teacher. You get a degree from some moderately famous college and you think you know everything about music. I’m pretty sure her and the old music teacher had a thing, they both were a pain in the ass.” he complained before taking a bite of his lunch. There seemed to be a lot of things wrong with the music program at Arcadia, which was strange since it literally was stationed in California.  _

 

_ Rowenna replies recounting her first encounter with Ms. Janeth, bonding over their mutual hatred for the shrewd, theatre teacher.  _

 

_ Mako found himself going over to the piano, he opens the worn out cover, the ivory keys sullied with dirt and dust. He tried playing a key, but was upset to find a meek and feeble sound come out.  _

 

_ “How do they expect us to teach them what notes sound like with this hunk of driftwood?” he seethed.  _

 

_ “Mr. Strickler has a piano in his office. A gorgeous one too.” she remarks absentmindedly. Mako’s eyes light up with excitement, “Oh~ Can I see it?” _

 

_ Rowenna immediately regretted telling Mako, with his interest now peaked there’s no convincing the guy to let it be. She was already on thin ice with him, she wasn’t sure if it he would allow anyone else into his office.  _

 

_ Mako can already see the worried look wash over her face, he pleads with his hands pressed together, “Please, Winnie? You can’t deprive me of not playing a decent piano…” _

 

_ “I wouldn’t want to upset him with uninvited guests…” Rowenna murmured nibbling the last bit of her food.  _

 

_ “Why wouldn’t he let anyone else into his office anyways. It’s weird only you can enter…” he murmurs suspiciously, which prompts the young woman to admit utter defeat.  _

 

_ “Fine we can go. As long as you’re with me, it’ll be okay, right?”  _

 

_ Rowenna knocks on the door to his office, but gets no response. She fished her pockets for the key, and unlocks the door slowly. Despite owning a key, it felt as if she were breaking in, into someone’s house. She’s never been in his office without him, and to bring a friend along it was like a teenage girl trying to sneak a boy into her room.  _

 

_ Mako follows behind her as she made a beeline towards the piano.  _

 

_ “This guy is fucking weird. Clean but weird…” he remarked, before turning his attention to the piano Rowenna had in front of her. She played the same chord Mako had tried to play in the music room, but this time the sound was alive and bold. The man squealed at the sound with joy, and plopped himself right next to Rowenna.  _

 

_ “Alright Ms. Juilliard, let’s see if you can actually pla-” he was rendered speechless as Rowenna played a short, but intricate tune, her fingers once again just gliding along the keys effortlessly.  _

 

_ She turned to the dumbstruck orchestra teacher, his mouth gaped with astonishment.  _

 

_ “You’re turn…” she responded enthusiastically. He was still baffled at her introduction, so much so he couldn’t bring his fingers up to the keys. He played as well, played a rather simple tune, that had Rowenna almost laughing, but her ego had been shut down as he opened his mouth and began singing.  _

_ He sang a small song, his voice smooth and deep but had a raspy touch. It was obvious, his hawaiian roots came through the song, and when it came to a close Rowenna gave a little clap.  _

 

_ “That was cute!” she cheered. He continued to play, but it was a different melody, he played for a while, Rowenna watching with acknowledgement. He urged her to join in, and add onto what was already a catchy tune. She thought for a moment, before adding minor chords that elevated the song to a whole other level.  _

 

_ “That’s it, city girl!” he exclaimed as she continued to play. Eventually they were both so engrossed into their own playing, that they had veered off and played what they felt, which produced something that felt so whole and complete. The way their playing synced created something elegant yet rustic. If harmony had a sound it would be this duet. If only they had an audience… _

 

_ Strickler swung the door open, his face red with anger, and his eyes shooting daggers at the two.  _

 

_ Rowenna gets up, her face going pale, and her heart sinking to the bottom of her stomach as she took sight of his face.  _

 

_ “Busted…” Mako muttered. _

 

_ “Mongrel, who let you in?” he spat towards Mako, the smaller woman cut in protectively.  _

 

_ “You said I could come in to play whenever I wanted to.” she intervened. Strickler shot an accusing finger at her and snapped, “Yes, that is what I said, Ms. Viserion. I said  _ **_you_ ** _ and  _ **_you_ ** _ alone can come in here, nobody else!” _

 

_ “You don’t have raise you voice at me, Mr. Strickler. It’s not like we were doing anything wrong.” Rowenna argued, her own voice raising.  _

 

_ He scoffed at her, “My office is not a place for you to be fondling with other men, Ms. Viserion” _

 

_ Rowenna gasped his crude remark causing Mako’s face to pale, and Rowenna to be completely enraged. Strickler had regret his comment immediately, and was almost guilty of bursting in, instead of having a stern talk with her. But the fact that  _ **_he_ ** _ was alone with her, in his office, playing with his piano… _

 

_ That play was sacred to him, and it’s been so ever since that fateful afternoon. If he hadn’t come back from his date with Barbara anytime sooner, who knows what might’ve happened.  _

 

_ “I’m sorry Mr. Strickler. I understand you’re angry, but there’s no need for you to be calling me a whore.” she responded in a low voice, her eyes obviously enraged, but there was something in them that swam around precariously. The thing that had engulfed his sympathetic and almost forgiving side to him.  _

 

_ Mako takes no time to leave, but Rowenna was stopped as she was just about to leave, Strickler’s hand reaches out for her own.   _

 

_ “Rowenna,” he began but wasn’t very sure what to say afterwards, “, I’m sorry. That was unbecoming of me, and I would never regard you as…” _

 

_ She turned around to face him, and listened to whatever he had to say. But kept her gaze down to her feet, unable to look him in the eye.  _

 

_ “I’m sorry. I value my privacy immensely, and you’re one of the only people who I can trust to bring into my office. I’ll allow you to continue to play, but just you. Nobody else…” he finishes. Rowenna sighs, forgetting she was gently rubbing Strickler’s hand with her thumb affectionately.  _

 

_ “I’m sorry too, I knew you wouldn’t want anyone else inside, and I was out of line bringing Mako. I understand if you’re angry...” _

 

_ He lifts her chin up gently, so her eyes could meet his. He gives her a reassuring smile and replies, “I could never be angry at you, darling…” _

* * *

 

How can someone be so despicable one moment, and sweet and caring the next? Because even after that Strickler continued to give Rowenna the cold shoulder...

 

She takes the bouquet of flowers she hid and began to walk outside, suppressing all negative feelings, and was greeted by her favorite students.

 

Toby’s eyes glint as a devious smile finds itself on his face, the braces aligned along his teeth exposed, "Who's the secret admirer, Ms. V?"

 

Strickler was just about to leave his office but listens in on them, standing close to the door, leaving a small crack open for him to eavesdrop.

 

_ Surely they’re from that mouth-breather…  _ his thoughts holding nothing but disgust and hatred. 

 

“If you must know, I’m the one who’s giving flowers” she objected. Jim whistles and responds, “Bold move.”

 

Toby nudges Jim with his elbow and jeers, “Even Ms. V has more balls than you”

"You still haven't asked Claire out?" Rowenna moans. Jim blushes and exclaims, "It's not that easy, okay! I'm not exactly Ms.Universe over here" motioning towards their teacher. 

 

Rowenna merely scoffs, "Looks can only take you so far. Grow a pair, Jim. If she says no, then it's her loss. Right Toby?" 

 

"See? She's got the right idea there, Jimbo. Who're the flowers for?" 

 

The older woman laughs nervously and responds, "Mr. Beckham is performing so..."

* * *

 

It was a school night and Rowenna finds herself in a club in the middle of the night, hollering and screaming at the beautiful work of art that danced and pranced all along the stage. It was as if Mako was a completely different person as the turquoise lights was shined on him. Unlike the previous queens it was like Mako was putting on a concert in stilettos. His somewhat feminine face had almost fooled Rowenna when she arrived backstage with arms full of flowers. The upbeat music had boomed throughout the vicinity and she could feel the energy in the air like electricity. 

 

“I’m looking for, um...Sasha Shimi?” Rowenna asked with hesitation finding the words coming out from her mouth odd. The bodyguard had called into the dressing room with the same name, and lo and behold a beautiful tall, caramel-skinned woman came with long curly locks. Rowenna had been utterly speechless, her hands running along her cinched waist, and surprisingly soft hair. 

 

“You look absolutely gorgeous!” she exclaimed. Mako flipped his hair back and beamed, “I know!”

 

Rowenna handed her the flowers, Mako had gushed over them, and had returned the favor with a hearty embrace. 

 

Just before he could say anything Rowenna’s phone rings. It was Toby…

 

She answers the phone and was met with a breathless voice that spoke incoherently. It was the boy’s voice, but he sounded distressed...

 

“Toby?! Toby, what’s the matter!?” 

 

“You have to come to the canal! Please, Ms. V! Jim is going to die!”

 

Rowenna had nearly dropped the phone, and her face was etched with pure fear. Mako placed a hand on her shoulder and asked, his eyebrows furrowed into a knot, “What’s wrong? What happened?”

 

The phone hung up…

 

She shot him a desperate, apologetic look and whimpered, “I have to go! I’m so sorry, Mako but I have to go.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, just make sure everything is alright, okay? I’ll see you tomorrow for ice cream.” he assures her. She smiles, just before bolting out of the club, and running towards the canal knowing well, that whatever was happening with the Trollhunter at twelve at night, she had to run faster than a car…

 

Just as she passed the museum, a pair of glowing yellow eyes catch a glimpse of silver dashing through the stormy night. She had moved so fast, it seemed almost inhumane. He had a sneaking feeling, a feeling that had overcome all sense of reason, that it was Rowenna. He had to be sure, because whatever has the silver object in a hurry must be important...

* * *

 

“ **Jim!?** ” 

 

The three of them looked up as the stoned vulture began to disappear into the clouds bringing a glimmer of blue in its talons. Toby latches onto Rowenna desperately and wails, “You gotta help him, please Ms. V!”

 

Nervously, she stutters her words saying, “I-I don’t know how I can help Tob-”

 

“Please!” his voice shrill and trembling with nothing but fear for his friend. Without another word, her eyes narrowed and she looked towards the sky, a place that has grown completely foreign to her, an unknown abyss she couldn’t venture into. If she assumed her form here, would anyone see her? Would her cherished student think the worst of her? A blue hand was placed on her shoulder, it was another troll who gave her a look of utter desperation. 

 

“We need you, dragon…” he implored, his own voice trembling. 

 

No one had a good glimpse of her, just a ball of light piercing the air. Toby had fallen backwards from a sudden force that came from her ascendant, and all he could do was watch as his music teacher suddenly took flight. 

 

Rowenna’s horns began to sprout, her clothes ripped as her wings began to emerge. Her skin gleamed under the moonlight as scales took form along her skin once more. She was going so fast, by the time the Stalkling caught glimpse of the dragon sky-rocketing towards her she had her claws around its neck, snatching its body upwards. 

 

The Stalkling’s grip on Jim had gone loose, and now it was a fight between two beasts. Jim began to fall but was caught just before he hit the ground in the arms of Aaarrgghh. 

 

It didn’t take long for Rowenna to overcome the deadly Stalkling. Thunder and lightning clashed, and just after an ominous clap: Rowenna had taken the stoned creature to the clouds and smashed it against the bridge of the canal. Her hand pulled back baring claws, ready to rip her throat out. A flash of lightning, left a haunting light that had the spectators mortified. 

 

“You...little dragon girl…” she cooed, her voice as rough and ragged as his onyx skin. Rowenna looked to her with narrowed eyes, pure hatred swirling within her gaze. 

 

“...you have the eyes of Diamante.”

 

The young woman’s eyes illuminated a dangerous magenta hue at the mention of her name, her mouth curled into a threatening snarl, her hands flexed drawing out sharp claws. 

 

She had her hand wrapped around its neck, preventing it from breathing. It shrieked, with its eyes bulging and it’s hands flailing wildly. It’s neck craned upwards, desperate for release. It’s wings were too mangled to move, it’s bones clearly broken as it stuck out from the thin foreskin of what used to be its wings. 

 

“What do you know, about my family?!” she roared, tightening her grip and slamming its body against the rock behind it leaving a crater. The creature coughed up blood splattering over Rowenna’s cheek, her wings flared wide, and her teeth gritting hard. 

 

“Who doesn’t know about your family? Who can’t forget the greedy snakes that turned their backs on every magical creature that lived! You’re family slaughtered, in the Arthurian War! Now look at you, helping the Trollhunter. Things never change.” she cackled hoarsely, but obnoxiously nonetheless. 

 

Rowenna’s blood was boiling to the point where she began to singe the Stalkling’s throat leaving behind a hand-shaped burn mark. It felt as if she was slowly cooking it from the inside out like a pig on a spit. Though there was no flame, it’s skin was on fire. It’s whole body was engulfed with something hot, and steam began to seep through its eyes, nose, and mouth. 

 

It was like watching a sick horror show, a slow torture that seemed to drag on. No one was brave enough to intervene. Blinky had to stop Jim, he sent him a grave look that had the Trollhunter stay away. 

 

She crushed its neck choking out the last bit of air the Stalkling had, she pulled back, and with great force, slammed it’s weak body against the rock once more. An ear-splitting cry erupted the once silent night, it’s pain indefinite. The sound of bones crunching under concrete made everyone flinch. It was clear, she died a slow and painful death. 

 

Without realizing Rowenna had let out a roar as well. It was a sound that shook the very the earth, a sound so inhuman it made blood curdle. She was breathing heavily, her heart racing with pure rage and anger. Hot tears began to sting at the corner of her eyes, as the Stalkling’s corpse lay there somehow still taunting her. It’s blank, white hollow eyes still steaming. 

 

Whatever Rowenna did, it kept the beast from turning into stone...

 

The bystanders that were watching, were silent, if not terrified beyond belief. The women standing before them was not the same awkward, charming, maiden. No, it was a beast. A ferocious beast that would set the whole world on fire and wreck nothing but devastation. 

“Is that really the same lady that got her car towed because she couldn’t run over a cat?” Toby murmured in utter disbelief. 

 

“Let this be a lesson: never dishonor a dragon…” Blinky heeded with a gentle yet quivering voice.

 

Strickler had been perched on a tree not too far from the canal and observed carefully. He wouldn’t have guessed Rowenna was capable of such rage and fury. He wondered how she was able to maintain her composure the day he had yelled at her…

 

He had the exact same question as Toby. The woman he found playing beautiful tender music, with her sweet frosty eyes, and warm smile...how could they be the same person. 

 

Rowenna couldn’t imagine what she looked like as she stood up, it’s been too long since she’s taken her hybrid form, leaving the others quaking at their feets. This was the last thing she wanted, for them to see: her like this. As nothing more than bloodthirsty monster. It was her greatest pride but it was also her greatest disappointment. She was blessed to be born as something of magnificence, but cursed to bear its infamous reputation.

 

The mighty dragon: only the bravest can ever hope to  slain such a beast and gain it’s riches. Of course she was of noble descent, but even so the Diamantes were no different from the low-life Wyverns that plundered the land of peasants. 

 

“Even after so much time, after centuries, it’s all the same isn’t it?” she muttered prompting everyone’s attention as her sad and shameful voice contradict her deadly appearance. They all stood petrified as she turned baring fangs. Their fears were alleviated as they caught sight of tears streaming down her glowing eyes.

 

“My family has done nothing but help mortals and magical creatures alike in hopes of harmony, but the thought of dragons sieging peace and harmony is the ideals of a mad man. Wouldn’t you agree?” she scoffed everyone’s heart wrenching. 

 

The changeling couldn’t help but feel something he hasn’t felt in quite some time. There stood an angry little girl who wants nothing more than the best for the world. That even with the fangs, and the monstrous wings and horns there was a creature of dangerous beauty. Walter Stricklander was capable of empthy...

 

Jim released his amulet, the light gushing back inside, he pocketed it before walking bravely towards her. 

 

“I don’t know much about dragons, but I do know that you saved my life, Ms. Viserion. Dragon or not, I think you’d make a pretty good edition to the team, if you’d like?”

 

It caught him completely off guard as a wide goofy smile crossed her face, her fangs peeking out, and her magenta eyes lightened a bit more than usual. How can she look so adorable even with fangs, scales, and horns. Her wings a bizarre yet alluring accessory he strangely adored. 

 

“Do you really mean it, Jim?” she gleamed. 

 

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

 

Strickler’s eyes narrowed, his heart dropping as she was now officially recruited by the young Trollhunter. 

 

“Damn him.” he cursed under his breath, his fist meeting with the hard rough bark of a nearby tree. 

  
  



	6. Homewrecker

“You seem a lot less chipper than usual.” Strickler muttered moments after covering for Rowena's blunt snoring. 

 

She rubbed her eye as she sat up straighter and whispered back, “Like you said, I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night. Thanks for covering for me, Mr.Strickler.”

 

“I don’t blame you for growing bored. Levit calls meetings for the most tedious things. Honestly I believe he’s just so lonely all the time.” he says attempting to make her laugh and hopefully raise her spirits. He prevails as she giggles softly, her radiance contagious he smiles himself. They return their attention to the front of the room, both put in a much happier mood. She looks across from her seat and unintentionally locks eyes with the new music teacher that was going to help juggle the overwhelming classes. It was difficult being the only teacher juggling choir, orchestra, band, and even the private lessons. She was disappointed to have her salary cut back a bit, but relieved to have some of the workload taken off from her. 

 

He managed a wink, to which she winked back, sticking her tongue out at him. He laughs silently and turns back to the front of the room. The new teacher has left Strickler uneasy, unbeknownst to him that he had no intention of dating Rowena. 

 

When the meeting was over, Rowena stretched out her sore and tense body, her joints popping satisfyingly. As she went to return to her classroom, Mako walks alongside her, leaving Strickler to do nothing but glare behind them as they walked awfully close together. He was a bit taller than him, and far more burly. He could crush Rowena if he really wanted to. Compared to Strickler’s lean body.

 

“I didn’t know you had a thing for salt and pepper thespians, you minx…” he remarked wiggling his eyebrows at her, his french accent subtle but surely there. 

 

Her eyes widened at the mention, to which she lightly elbowed him lightly and bit back playfully, “It’s all just harmless flirting, and I doubt he sees me as anything more than a kid, honestly. Just another one of his students.”

 

He shot her a contentious look and added, “I don’t think he would hover around you like that if you were just a student to him. You honestly can’t be that oblivious. Do you like him back?”

 

She doesn’t respond right away, as the answer seemed to make her heart race, and her palms clammy, “I don’t know… ”

 

They reach the classroom to pick up their things and leave, packing their papers. 

 

“Okay, maybe, I might have a little thing for him,” she starts but adds before Mako could respond, “, But! He values professionalism above all else and knows not going further is in his best interest. Which I totally respect.”

 

The man groans exaggerating his frustrating, while rolling his eyes and holding his head up to the ceiling. 

 

“I mean can you blame him!? He’s got a reputation on him, he can’t have stupid rumors ruining that. How scandalous would that be? Dating a young woman who just started working as a teacher? And what do you think that would look like on me? Dating an older more distinguished teacher?” 

 

“I think that’s hot.” he responds without shame, smirking mischievously. 

 

“I think that could get me fired. In any other circumstance I wouldn’t have any problem going after him, and even then you wouldn’t catch me drooling like a dog staring at a piece of steak.…” she argues slinging her purse and grabbing her keys. If only things were different, she wouldn’t hesitate one bit. Unfortunately, the odds weren’t exactly in her favor. 

 

As they walked towards her car to go get ice cream she asks in the car, “You think he’s cute too?”

 

He purses his lips and responds, “Not my type. Definitely compliments you in a weird way.”

 

She hums casually, but inside there was something buzzing her heart enthusiastically. 

 

“With how you look, and the way you dress sometimes, eventually he won’t contain himself. Trust me, guys with that much self-control are secretly animals.”

 

“Like you?” she teases with a grin. He rolls his eyes at her and mutters unenthusiastically, “Har, har, har, very mature Ro.” 

 

“And if he really doesn’t like you, which is very unlikely, he’s a bonafide idiot. That dusty bastard is lucky to have a woman like you have any ounce of interest in him.”

 

Rowenna thanked him for his obnoxiously encouraging words, but despite how much meaning and conviction they had behind them she in fact felt quite the opposite. That she was unworthy of Strickler...

 

As Rowena drives to the ice cream parlor her mind wanders to her encounters with the strangely welcoming Walt Strickler. To be honest she wasn’t completely sure if he was flirting, that maybe she’s taking his kindness too far. He was just a gentlemen looking out for someone he considers his own daughter. The thought makes her sick to her stomach but it’s the thought she holds close to her mind and heart. To remind her to not get attached and to focus on her career. Nevertheless, her own lust comes to haunt her and plays various scenarios that can only be described as sin. But are you really living if you don’t sin a little? If only such a philosophy didn’t bring so much trouble. If she based her life on that proverb alone she might live a life of nothing but regrets…

 

_ It wouldn't make much of difference then…  _ she thought bitterly. 

 

“You seemed pretty tired back there, are you hungover right now?” Mako asks snapping Rowena out from her own thoughts. She blinks a few times before replying, “No, the fact that you would suggest I would drink the night before work kind of offends me.”

 

The man laughs, “I don’t know, Winnie. You’re not as sweet and innocent as you seem. After all you want to sleep with the history teacher.”

 

“What could little ol’ me be doing at night?” Rowenna sang with an exaggerated tone. 

 

They both reach the ice cream parlor, all decorated in bubbly pink and white. Rowenna insisted they go to a family-friendly shop and not the place where they sell, “amazing chocolate weed ice cream”.

 

As they exit the car, a child comes out of the shop, and running past Mako with drippy ice cream. The little boy’s ice cream drops a big glob of ice cream on his leg with no regard for him. He grimaced, completely repulsed, “I love kids, but...not the sticky messy kind”

 

“They’re all sticky and messy. Cute, sticky, and messy things…” Rowenna argues, trying to reassure Mako hasn’t made a grave mistake. They walked in, welcomed by cold air, and hyper children and their families. Mako’s face contorts into disgust as they walk inside, whereas Rowenna was completely content with her surroundings. The young teenage girl by the register greeted them with a bright smile as they perused the various flavors. 

 

Rowenna points to a tub of colorful ice cream, vibrant hues of green, red, blue, and purple. 

 

“I’d like the Pop Rocks ice cream, please?” she orders. Mako’s eyes are drawn to a simple tub of Chocolate Macadamia and orders a cup with coconut shavings. 

 

As the young girl goes to fetch their order Mako, puts an arm around Rowenna and leans by her ear, “Can we please eat anywhere but here?”

 

She giggles at his discomfort and nods, much to Mako’s relief. He already has to live with a children, he doesn’t need to be always surrounded by them. They walk out of the parlor, the pop rocks in Rowenna’s mouth tickling her tongue with flavor. Mako takes a scoop of his and hums satisfyingly, “Definitely better than chocolate weed…”

 

Just before Rowenna could open the door to the car, she heard a familiar laugh catch her attention. Her heart dropped at the sound, as it was mingled with another laugh. A laugh belonging to a female…

 

She turns around, and the spoon in her mouth droops at the sight before her. Her eyes widened, and she couldn’t quite hold her grip on the spoon for much longer as it conveniently fell into the cup of ice cream rather awkwardly. He was sitting across a woman, a beautiful woman at that. Her eyes were like the ocean, a rich and bold color of blue, framed by a pair of glasses. Her auburn locks was styled in a neat and professional way. Despite wearing scrubs she looked fetching. 

 

A bad feeling bubbles up in the pit of Rowenna’s stomach, and she couldn’t help but stare with sheer sadness and something that felt like betrayal and guilt. They both looked like they were having a good time, and Strickler gave her a look Rowenna hasn’t seen before (that’s what she thought at least). A smile, she hasn’t seen him wear before…

 

Who was this woman? How long have they known each other? Have they been dating for long? Rowenna came up with so many questions. Questions that had answers she didn’t want. What was this woman’s role in Strickler’s life? Had she made the foolish mistake of flirting with a man who was already taken?

 

Mako glanced at his friend as she hadn’t unlocked the car, he gives her a quizzical look as he finds her entranced. His eyes trail to the scene that played before him, and immediately he grows sympathetic. 

 

“They look they’ve known each other for a very long time, huh?” she murmurs quietly, the sorrow in her words louder than her own voice.

 

“We need to get out of here, now Rowenna.” was all he could say taking the keys from her and opening the passenger door for her. Slowly, Rowenna goes inside, but her gaze never faltered. Mako rounded the car, and hopped inside the driver’s seat, quickly starting the ignition, and driving away as fast (and as safe) as possible. But even when they were driving away, Rowenna didn’t stop looking. She watched out the window until they were out of sight, and when she couldn’t see them with her eyes anymore, her mind managed to manifest the image and taunt her with it. 

 

“Ice cream is gonna melt if you don’t start eating it, Winnie” Mako remarked softly. The young woman was completely perplexed, as she slowly fed herself semi-melted ice cream. Her grief had completely numbed out any ounce of care. And for a moment, she had become so numb the words had just come out with no emotion to it whatsoever. 

 

“We nearly kissed each other last Thursday…” 

 

Mako had kept his response to himself, finding that the situation required him to do so.  And as if the night couldn’t get any better…

* * *

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay with you?” Mako asks with concerned eyes. Rowenna manages a small smile and responds, “No one wants to hang around a depressed alcy…”

 

Mako takes her hand retorts, “It’s better to drink with company than alone…”

 

She places her own hand on his and gives it a single reassuring shake, “I’ll be okay, I know you got your thing with Damon, and I also know he’s been dying for a night with you…”

 

He gives her a questionable look and presses, “I can always make it up to him, he’ll understand…”

 

She shakes her head and sighs, “I can’t deprive him of his ‘Mako Time’. You’ve been working all night at the bar lately, seriously you should go…”

 

Mako folds his arms and tuts, “You really are stubborn…”

 

Rowenna gives him a light punch and retorts, “You’re too sweet…”

 

The man gives in, before pointing an accusing finger at her, “I’m checking up on you? And you better text me back, alright?”

 

She rolls her eyes and jests, “It’s not like I’m gonna kill myself…”

 

But that seemed to hit a nerve, as Mako flinched but didn’t say anything much to Rowenna’s curiosity. She says herself by adding, “...I’ll text if I need you okay? And I’ll be sure to respond right away.”

 

“You better...I’m so sorry, Winnie. I know you really liked him…” he murmured embracing Rowenna lovingly. 

 

She hugs him back and whispers, “Thank you, Mako…”

 

Rowenna was left alone in her house, Pandora greeting her, mewling softly. The exhausted woman her into her arms, and placed a chaste kiss on the black cat’s head. She brought the cat over to the couch and collapsed into the soft, leather cushion, softly petting her head. 

 

Her eyes wander over to the ring in her left hand, it’s white marble surface reflecting auroras of blues and purples. Tonight she was suppose to meet Jim and Toby to go to Trollmarket. A feat they had to debate about with the elder troll, Vendel. Ever since the Stalkling incident it seems the prescience of a dragon rippled throughout the Troll community, which was probably not a very good thing...

 

She got off the couch and walked out to the greenhouse in her backyard. The sun was close to finally setting, the clouds dancing in mingle of reds and pinks and lavenders. Fireflies fluttered throughout the backyard, and something...something breathing, something alive had begun to swirl all around the area. The grass swayed and tickled Rowenna’s bare feet. The wind chimes hanging under the porch let out a tune, and there were small sounds coming from all directions. Pandora had followed alongside the dragoness outside. 

 

The glass was seemingly clear, but was in fact enchanted to look so. Before opening the doors, Rowenna breathed in and out the strange air around her, inhaling the magic she had conjured. She gave the handle a firm squeeze, and the fireflies soon came encircling the green house. She whispered powerful words, dark words that bestowed light. The veins in her body began to glow under her skin, and the plants stood taller than usual, leaning towards her. With a turn of the knob, she opens the door, lights of all colors spilled out of the crack.

 

She entered inside, goosebumps trailing along her arms as she was engulfed with pure magic. Trees holding crystals were planted all around, illuminating colors through like stained glass on a Sunday morning at church. Pandora brushed her head against Rowenna’s hand, now in full size. She let out a rumbling purr as they began to walk at the center. 

 

They were greeted by the Peryton that took refuge in the greenhouse. The peryton came in shades of silver and gold, some even translucent. Their antlers blooming flowers, the eldest horns’ holding an abundance of flowers, all bright and healthy. 

 

“Princess Rowenna, so nice of you to drop by…” the elder greeted, bowing its head to her. 

 

“There’s no need for you to address me so formally, Imogen. I am not a princess, not here…” Rowenna responded softly, lifting up her head. 

 

“You saved my kind from extinction, you will forever by our princess. But onto pressing matters, you have a visitor…”

 

She gives the winged-doe a quizzical look, but her confusion had soon been relieved as footsteps began to approach them. Another young woman, with wavy, platinum hair, and alluring hazel eyes.

 

“Found you,” she breathed as if she had gone on a wild goose chase, “The folks back home are really worried about you, princess.”


	7. PLEASE READ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HUZZUH !

So...I know updates/notes/notice/"apology"/etc are annoying especially if a story has been on hiatus for almost a year, but with the Trollhunters series coming to a close (literally binged the entire series the day it came out), summer coming around the corner, and the end to all testing (until next year) I'm more than eager to revive this fanfic, and hopefully will be able to start posting starting next week (maybe even more once school is out). 

1.) If you're new and you've just finished the 6 chapters: do not fret, chapters will be coming out very soon~

2.) If you've been waiting centuries for a chapter (which I doubt, since it's literally been so long, this fic has been long forgotten): I apologize for the wait, and can only beg for you to wait just a little bit longer. I promise...things will get very, VERY, interesting...


	8. Smells Like War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when you think things can’t get any messier, the damage that has been done starts to accumulate. Gunmar is just peeking over the horizon, and there’s only so much daylight left for everybody...

Rowenna watched in disgust as Seraphina gorged on what little snacks she had in her pantry, repulsed and baffled that someone so picky with their diet could be so ravenous over something as simple as a potato chip. It was like watching a starved lion devour a whole gazelle.

“Why are you here, Seraphina?” Rowenna asked, her voice low and threatening, but the younger Viserion remains unfazed.

“You’re little sister isn’t doing so well with the whole modeling scandal I’m sure you’ve heard, so dad forced mom to give me a job at the company. Naturally they asked about you…”

“You didn’t answer my question Seraphina: why are you here?” Rowenna muttered bitterly.

“Is it really no surprise I’m here? You, the pride of Diamante, suddenly disappears off the face of the Earth. You really thought you could escape who you are?” she scoffed. Rowenna’s fist clenches- they’d go so far as to send her own sister.

“You’re gonna draw attention to me...you need to leave and tell them I want nothing to do with them.” she spat slamming her fist on the table her magenta eyes flashing.

“You’ve already made quite the commotion. Rumors among the troll community spread you know? A dragon...a Viserion dragon no less, is here in Arcadia. You should be aware of who you are, who you really are, and that’s royal blood. You may be a simple music teacher to the humans, but to everybody else you’re heir to the family. The reincarnation of the Diamante dragon…”

“And, so?” Rowenna bit back, Seraphina’s face grows dark.

Seraphina’s face was contorted with anger and frustration but was soon replaced with a sickening smile, and a laugh, “This is just rich, you know? Even now...heh. I’m nothing but a messenger boy to them. Here I am trying to bring you back because mom tried to replace you with me, and you know what? No one was having it.”

Seraphina turns back to Rowenna, a crooked smile on her soft, pink lips.

“You were always the pride of Diamanté. Me? I was just a stain in their esteemed legacy. Something that Pyrrah wanted to push out of her life because she saw me and my father as nothing but a mistake”

“You don’t understand the sacrifices she made for you and your father, Seraphina”, Rowenna bellowed

“Exactly! I don’t know, because she abandoned us. I suddenly make a name for myself, she comes running back to recruit me in her little family, but she can’t.” she bursts out slamming her hands enthusiastically atop the kitchen table.

“I didn’t choose to come down to earth. I was an outcast in Avalon. We couldn’t make it there so they banished us here. Don’t act like you’re the only victim here.” Rowenna spat, “You’re wrong about me...I was suppose to be the pride of Diamante. But there was something wrong with me. That’s why they gave me everything, to make up for what I couldn’t do, because god forbid the face of Viserian is a nobody...”

Seraphina scoffed again, a breathy laugh escaping, “That’s just it, Winnie. Even though you’re just as much garbage as me...they’ll do anything to cover your ass. You may be an outcast in Avalon, but not to them. Not to mother.”

Rowenna couldn’t help but feel a wave of empathy wash over her as she watched as her own family name completely shatter her younger sister. The forgotten child. The abomination…

Seraphina kept her head low, hiding her face as she towered over Rowenna. With a soft voice she murmured gently, hauntingly, “They said if I don’t bring you home I can forget about ever going back to modeling, and that I am to stay here and keep you out of trouble…”

“You knew this and yet you accepted their offer?” Rowenna whispered, gently cupping Seraphina’s face. A wet streak covering her cheek.

“I’d rather die than work for those tyrants. I came here, to escape…”

“They sure gave you one hell of a beating, I mean that happens when you act so crudely in front of a camera? You know...you could have just told me you lost your job and you need a place to stay…”

* * *

 

The halls of Arcadia High had become more hostile and Rowenna has grown more jumpy over time, as she actively tried to avoid all interaction with the elusive history teacher that threatened to evoke all sense of negativity.

It all seemed like a fairy tale. When he was so kind to her and how quickly her infatuation grew with each encounter. She was afraid if they keep meeting eventually she won’t be able to really control herself. It was as if Strickler and her had a certain pull. A pull she can’t seem to break free of, a pull she’s slowly succumbing to. He was a drug she can’t put down no matter how much therapy she gave herself.

Mako watches her, pitying the poor woman, every time she thinks she hears footsteps she flees to the safety of her enclosed office, with her head peeking out from the glass window like a dog.

“You can’t keep this up. You’ll have to eventually face him.” He remarked as she hid under the table while going over notes, the awkward position proving to distracting for him to get anything done.

“Watch me, I was the queen of hide and seek.” she argued, eyes still on her work, her hand moving frivolously.

He raked his hair with his hand and sighed, “Since when did you become a hermit? Whatever happened to the feisty bitch who doesn’t take shit from anybody?”

“Since I found out I’ve been having feelings for a man who’s already taken and possibly married. I’m not gonna be part of an affair. It’s not fair to me and it’s not fair to whoever he’s in a relationship with” she snapped, increasing the speed of her hand, violently assaulting the papers in her hand with the tip of her pen

“Then just keep things professional, Winnie! Weren’t you preaching the other day about avoiding scandals and keeping your job?”

Her hand stops, and suddenly she was quiet. Much too quiet for Mako’s liking as Rowenna always has something to say. Except when she’s overwhelmed with conflict...

His once defensive and forceful look softens into something sympathetic and understanding. He sets down his pen, stands from his chair and crouches beside his friend pulling her into a hug. Rowenna stares into the black oblivion that was the desk’s shadow, her mind drifting off on a tangent.

“You’ve got it bad. Don’t you, babe?” Make murmurs tenderly. She drops her pen and binder to the side and emerges herself in his arms. He takes a seat under the desk as she settled her head into his lap, laying down as he pet her hair.

“I don’t understand why! I mean I do, but I’ve only known him for less than a month! But he just has this thing where he makes you feel so inclusive and safe, and I know he’s a stick in the mud but he’s the nicest stick in the mud I’ve ever met and that’s someone coming from upstate New York.” she rants fervidly.

“There’s a lot of guys like that out there. And I mean, it can’t be that hard to find one, right?” He assures but his words of reassurance were futile.

Rowenna shakes her head and groans into her arms, frustrated at herself for being so complicated. How much she loathed people who whine and bitch about petty relationship problems. They were nothing but obstacles getting in the way of real problems, real conflicts that are much more important than a mere crush. Rowenna is smart, her priorities have always been aligned. So how is it that now she’s allowed frivolous nuisances get in her way?

“Don’t roll your eyes at me when I say this but,” she takes one breath in finding hesitation in her words, “, there really isn’t anyone like Walter Strickler.”

Mako scoffs a bit at the melodramatic statement, “There’s universities across the globe crawling with hot, cultured, eggheads just like Strickler.”

“I have this feeling in my stomach that says otherwise. That says there’s more to him than just a history teacher/archeologist. A lot of things happened in my short time here in Arcadia. And I feel like it all started when I met Strickler…”. A distant look clouds her eyes as Mako catches a quick glimpse. A frosty tundra filled with uncertainty and haze, as if the ice held something almost...lewd.

Mako’s eyebrows furrowed. Whatever she was talking about she had no intentions of bringing it up, but without even telling him, Mako knew whatever happened between the two left something they can’t change. He brought his lips to her ear and whispered as if uttering a secret, “Are you pregnant?”

Rowenna blushed wildly, and pushed herself off him, before giving him a light punch, “No, I am not pregnant you, goose!”

He rubbed his arm, finding her love tap to be rather passionate, “You didn’t have to hit me...”

She put her hands into her knees, the migraine in her head intensifying thinking about all the problems and drama that’s been circulating her life. She wasn’t expecting such petty things to stress her out so much. Office crushes, her deadbeat sister, and her ever controlling family. On top of it all, the idea of Gumm-Gumms and Gunmar in Arcadia made all the matters worst. It’s as if everything she left behind integrated with what she had now…

Rowenna feels a comforting grip on her shoulder and lifts her head to meet Mako’s soothing blue eyes, “Hey, it’s not the end of the world, and it’s not like you can’t hide under a desk when the going gets tough.”

He offers his hand and waits for her to accept. She grasps onto it, and stands up from under her desk and gives Mako a meek smile.

“Not so bad out here, right?” he asks encouragingly, “And if you see that prick ever again, you turn the other way, yes?”  
“Absolutely.” Rowenna responds. She would soon eat her own words and ensure they remain in her bowels.

Mako gives her hefty pat on the back and exclaims triumphantly, “You don’t need that brown-noser anyhow! Damon and I will adopt you as our child, and then we can be the only men in your life!”

Rowenna couldn’t suppress her wide smile, she gently punches him and replies, “Guess I’m stuck with you for the rest of my life…”

"You say that as if its a bad thing" he remarks cheekily. 

* * *

 

 

“Goddamn asshole, making me work overtime…” Rowenna grumbled mirthfully as the giant stack of binders in her arms weighed her down. Steam seeping out through her teeth as she stomped and tripped over herself, balancing the tower of work she was to do for the remainder of the day. It seemed like the halls were longer than usual, and the amount of kids standing and walking around, made the journey all the more difficult.

Rowenna felt someone bump into her as a bustle of rowdy boys nearly knocked the binders off of her, which caught her by surprise. A jumble of degenerates are able to push her off her feet...her, Rowenna Viserion- with binders full of nothing but extra paperwork (never in a million years would she think she’d be stuck in such a situation and yet here she was).

Just before her grip nearly slipped, she felt strong sturdy hands grip her hand and waist. A small sigh of relief escaping her lips. But her heart nearly sank at thought of who her savior was, and awaited for his identity to be revealed, but to her satisfaction it was anyone but Strickler.

“No running in the halls!” A deeper voice bellowed, and she was greeted with a welcoming face that had been glaring down the hall.

“If it isn’t the famous Damon Yeun. What brings a man candy like to Arcadia High?” Rowenna remarked as he released her waist and shot her a knowing smile.

“Mako told me I’d be chaperoing you for today since James needs him back at the shop. I’m assuming he wants me to assist you with these?” he takes more than half of the stack of binders in her hands like they weighed no more than a feather, and alleviated the bone crushing weight off of Rowenna’s hands.

Damon’s build was lean compared to Mako’s, but he somehow held a clear height advantage over his boyfriend. He had generic brown eyes, and jet black hair. Freckles littered his face and he had a charming demeanor.

“You really don’t have to Damon! I wouldn’t know how to repay you…” Rowenna insisted frantically.

A charming chuckle escaped his lips to which he assures her, “Please, anything for our princess. Besides, I know Mako is having a hard time juggling three jobs. With school, the shop, and all his gigs, being Mako Beckham is not easy. I really don’t have much to do until for most of the week.”  
“You’re both such a good couple, it’s almost intimidating.” she remarks as they begin to walk towards her classroom.

“You flatter me too much, Winnie.” he responds looking off to the side, unbeknownst to Rowenna

* * *

 

Strickler had been completely conflicted in the span of two days. It was supposed to be a simple house visit, but then it turned into little coffee sessions, and then it turned into something he wasn’t ready to dive into. It’s ironic how his current situation is somewhat parallel with Rowenna. What was suppose to be a little concert had escalated into something unprecedented, now he’s not sure what to expect.

 

Though to be brutally honest, his interest with Rowenna far outweighs his growing affections with Barbara. However, in the midst of his petty dilemma, he has forgotten what his true goal was. Though he absolutely adored Rowenna he absolutely adored Barbara. Rowenna could be a potentially important asset to the Trollhunter, and having a dragon on his side would change the tides very quickly. However Barbara was the Trollhunter’s mother, and having her by his side was much more rewarding.

 

Not once in Strickler’s lifetime has he ever felt any love or remorse for anyone other than himself, but with these two mere women have completely flipped him around. He thought long and hard...what would they think if they ever found out the truth? The charming, suave history teacher was really a despicable, vile monster. Once again...his mind drifts off to Rowenna. If she knew he knew...how would she feel?

 

But what does it matter really…? After all, her and Mr. Beckham have been getting along rather swimmingly. And despite not truly knowing, he has a feeling she’s actively avoiding him...which left a stinging pain his chest just thinking about it.

 

As he turns the corner of the hall, where few students remained, he spies a helpless band teacher, struggling to withhold the mountain in her hands as she cursed bluntly at their shared employer. His initial instinct was to aid her, and once again swoop in and sweep her off her feet, but an ominous prescience had him stop in his tracks. In that moment of hesitation, another man had swooped in and assisted Rowenna with her books.

 

The man had barked at the kids who had bumped into Rowenna, and had the nerve to place his hands on her. But the smile and glee that twinkle in her eyes had made it clear, she was happy at the sight of her anonymous savior. Strickler couldn’t but watch silently as the two interacted. Yet another man in her life…

 

He was just as lean and fit as Strickler, but was but few inches taller. He was obviously young, close to Rowenna’s age, and had an obnoxiously attractive smile that made Strickler want to knock his teeth out.

 

“Well if it isn’t the famous Damon Yuen, what brings a man candy like you to little Arcadia High?”

 

Strickler had just about enough. He turned on his heel and silently walked away, a dark and grim look shadowing his features. Though he doesn’t want to believe it, his initial impression of Rowenna had gone completely sour. He denied his assumptions about her immediately but still couldn’t shake the feeling that Rowenna was much darker, much more scandalous than she appeared. Had she been playing him this whole time? How many more men does she know, and just how friendly are they? She’s hiding secrets from everyone. Dragons are notorious for being manipulative and deceiving. It seems Strickler had come full circle on his final decision. As of now, he has begun to completely shut out all his feelings...and he’ll do anything to drive her away. Even if it hurts him.

 

Rowenna fidgeted in her chair uncomfortably, as Principal Levitt’s eyes bored into her, his disapproving and judgemental look making her queasy and uneasy. Her heart was pounding out of sheer fear and anger for her current situation, finding it absolutely ludicrous.

 

“Ms. Viserion, as a student of the most prestigious music arts school in the nation, I find it absolutely appalling at how you’re behavior here in Arcadia has made this campus among coworkers completely and utterly inappropriate. Here we pride nothing but professionalism and put our best efforts into helping the future generation succeed and excel into becoming functioning conscious adults. Explain to me how a teacher of your stature is accused of holding multiple relationships not only outside of work, but with your fellow teachers…” he lectures, his tone surly and merciless.

 

“These accusations are completely and utterly false, Mr. Levitt. Whoever accused me is just a despicable person. Mr. Levitt, Mr. Beckham is in a relationship... **with a man**. His partner and I are very good friends, and he is also a fellow colleague who offered to help take Mr. Beckham’s place while he attended his other responsibilities as someone who takes on more than one job.”

 

Rowenna placed all bets on a certain, bitter and jealous theatre teacher. She knew Ms. Janeth wasn’t exactly the easiest to get along with, but never did she picture her to be the conniving and wicked kind of person...

 

“This despicable person you speak of has also claimed that they personally have received inappropriate interactions with you. I really don’t have to spell it  to you...who has filed such complaints about you, as I am aware of your actions. But you were caught in Mr. Strickler’s office with Mr. Beckham, defiling his piano...as he put it.”

 

Rowenna’s jaw had nearly fallen off, as the pieces began to fall into place. All she could see was red, and she felt the warmth of steam slowly rise in her body.

 

“You were seen going into Mr. Strickler’s office multiple times, accused of trying to pursue a relationship with him, in which he ultimately rejected you and yet you continue your purs-”

 

“If we’re being clear here Mr Levitt, you are to say I am being accused of being a whore? Is that it?” Rowenna had abruptly interrupted her tone had changed completely from her usual melodic and gentle voice into something threatening and almost stony. So much so, Levitt was at a loss for words for a few seconds, before stuttering, “I never implied such a thing, Ms. Viserion, but-”

 

“I’m going to set the record straight for you, Mr. Levitt. I have no relationship with any man in Arcadia, I am doing anything but pursuing another love interest, and I’m certainly not sleeping around with the teachers. Mr. Beckham and Mr. Yuen are together, Strickler and I were nothing but close friends. I have never, ever been once attracted to Mr. Strickler.” Rowenna seethed, or course not really telling the whole truth, but not really lying either. Rowenna had completely lost all attraction towards Strickler.  He was ready to argue, but was once again interrupted:

 

“This is ridiculous, we’re both wasting our time here, Mr. Levitt.” she finalized giving him a stony look, her arms crossed. He was utterly speechless, and was stumped at how completely in the right Rowenna was. Levitt let out a defeated sigh and brought a hand to his head, as a migraine stung his already fragile and wearing mind.

 

He looks to the woman before her with sympathy, “I’m sorry Ms. Viserion. It was irresponsible of me to place any judgement without hearing your side of the story. It’s just...Walter is a very patient and tolerate man so when he came to me filing a complaint…”

 

Rowenna puts a hand up and assures him, “It’s okay, it’s not really your fault. Can we just forget this and go about our day please? No one gets punished, right?”

 

“You are a very forgiving young woman, Ms. Viserion. I’m surprised to find you so level-headed in this situation” he remarks pleasingly.

 

“There’s really no point in creating a giant mess over a misunderstanding. Besides, this is between me and Strickler. It was irresponsible of him to go to you without bringing the matter up with me.”

 

As Strickler dwelled in his office, his mind was racing furiously as he continued to finish his work. With everything being foiled to and fro, it seems things weren’t going the way he wanted it to. With Gunmar and his bastard son pulling him apart at the seams, and Rowenna somehow able to mess with his mind, his life and mentality has gone completely off balance. His days have become just as excruciating and draining as his nights. His mind can’t help but aimlessly wander through every stressful aspect of his life. The music playing rather loudly across his hall didn’t seem to help, as its rambunctious melody accelerated his anxiety. He brought a hand to his temple, and his eyes narrowed trying to focus on his paper, but found he had gradually gone sloppy with his work…

 

Fed up, he slams his fountain pen on the table, and storms out of his office, straightening out his blazer, and entering the music room, Rowenna comes to an end with her conducting and turns to him, her bewildered and naive face sending a rush of sympathy that had nearly halted Strickler’s inevitable complaint.

 

Before speaking with him, Rowenna instructs her students to go through their music and take annotations before turning back to Strickler. They all do as instructed, except for Toby who watches intently trying his best to pretend.

 

“May I help you with anything Mr. Strickler?” Rowenna asks, her tone polite and acknowledging. To the sound of his name, the orchestra teacher’s head bobs up from the office, where he watched patiently behind the glass window. Strickler straightened his posture and spoke, “I would advise you to be more considerate of other classes that are still in session, Ms. Viserion. The noise coming from this class is rather obnoxious and I would advise you to refrain from disturbing the other faculty that are in this building.”

 

Her heart sank to the pit of her stomach, and the tips of her ears had gone red, before she could respond, Mako had come up from behind her and responded, his deep voice erupting, “Not to be rude, Mr.Strickler, but we’ve been teaching here for almost half the school year, and the only noise complaint we have received as of now, is from you. If it wasn’t a problem then, why is it a problem now?”

 

The students all turn to the front of the room, where the three teachers were conversing rather intensely, Rowenna looked to and from Mako and Strickler, finding a rather suffocatingly tense air between them.

 

“I’ve  kept silent for much too long, and I find that my work has become less and less productive than when this room was empty.”

 

“To put it frank Mr. Strickler, that’s really not our problem. I suggest maybe working on your work ethic before going around and blaming others for your lack of productivity.” Mako retorted, his voice laced in nothing but bitterness.

 

Strickler was just about to make another point before being rudely interrupted by Mako’s overpowering and authoritative voice, “I’m going to ask you to leave my classroom…”

Rowenna set a gentle hand on his chest, and looked at him with pleading eyes, something Strickler just couldn’t stand seeing as another man was “protecting” her. But what happened the next had only made matters worse, as Rowenna’s disapproving icy blue eyes made contact with his own, and though they were cold and distancing her eyes pleaded as she warned,

 

“You really should just leave, Strickler. Please, I’ll keep from playing too loud, if you just please leave us alone.”

 

“And who are you to tell me what to do, Mr. Beckham?” he challenged gaining Mako’s undivided attention, completely ignoring Rowenna’s attempt to rid herself of him.

 

“I’ve been teaching here for much longer than you, and thus have the right to tell you, an underling with no real reputation, that you are keeping me and Ms. Viserion from working. The two of you need to know that relationships here in a working environment is really immature and unprofessional. I suggest you take my advice and keep your antics outside of school.” he had gone dangerously close to Mako, and found the space between the two had nearly closed, Rowenna squished in the middle.

 

“Is this asshat serious right now!?” Mako exclaimed, Rowenna tried keeping him at bay warning him not to worsen the situation.

 

Strickler turned to Rowenna with burning rage, “I really did expect so much more than this, Rowenna. Who knew you were actu-”

 

He couldn’t even finish his sentence as Mako took the initiative and shoved Strickler away from Rowenna to which he responded by shoving Mako, and just before the fight escalated Rowenna, kept the two from ramming into each other, the sudden strength catching both of them by surprise.

 

Rowenna looked at Toby her magenta eyes flashing alarmingly, for just a second for him to see, “Go find another teacher, Domzalski.”

* * *

 

_Both Mako and Strickler had gone into the office that day, both getting their asses handed to them, Rowenna convincing the principal she had nothing to do with the fight and wants to stay out of it, but even she knows that despite getting out of trial, the next day was going to be worse than today. And just when she thought things couldn’t get any worse, a whole storm of trouble was brewing..._

* * *

 

In the darkest corners of the forest, a cloaked figure looks over the city of Arcadia, the lights peppering along the valley he had grown to love. Her emerald green eyes burned with rage as she smiles with a sinister gleam, the knight beside him standing at attention with admiration. 

"This damned city will perish alongside Merlin's adversaries, just as that foolish king. And until we can burn this wretched realm to the ground, we must find my mother and bring about The Eternal Night"

"What of the Viserions?" the knight asks, his richly black armor gleaming under the moonlight, the eerie light in his master's eyes beginning to gleam a golden hue. 

"Mustn't worry about exiled royalty. I doubt they know of my existence after the Camlenn War, and god forbid they help the species that betrayed them, tarnished their honor."

The young girl, withdrew her hood, with a mischievous smirk, looking up at her knight, her raven hair blowing against the cold wind. 

"I will ensure our victory, and we may finally rule over this Earth. After the Eternal Night comes about, we will completely eradicate it, and the scum that has plagued this world for millenniums. Not even Avalon can escape our crusade to a pure world. But first we must conquer Arcadia, and with the help of those barbaric Gumm-Gumms we will succeed."

"How sure are you, my lord? What makes you so confident that we will prevail?" the knight asks, taking a knee. The girl turns around, his back facing the bewildered knight. He falls backwards much to the black knight's surprise as he lunges forward to catch him. He looks up through his helmet his strikingly bright eyes piercing through into his own. 

"I have you. As long as I have you, I know our victory is inevitable. You are mine and mine alone. You serve me and only me. Your heart belongs to me, Sir Lancelot. Do I make myself clear?"

The girl stands herself up and looms over him with unyielding control. He bows his head and responds, "I only live to serve you, my lord."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I posted this a few months ago, but for some reason it didn't update (smh). Sorry for the long wait. Chapter 9 should be posted soon


End file.
